Castle's Valentine
by purplangel
Summary: Castle is sick and tired of being in limbo with Kate. He's planned a flashy Valentine's Day for her... Will he succeed in wooing her or will it backfire completely? (Season 4)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Miranda & Jenna. I'm so sorry that my Castle obsession has now rubbed off on you, lol.**

**XXXXX**

Richard Castle was a man on a mission. He had a plan, a sure-fire plan.

He was tired of being in limbo where Kate Beckett was concerned…He was tired of just being her partner, just being her friend. He was officially through waiting for Kate and that damned wall of hers to come crashing down.

God, he longed for the day, when he could call Kate his own, dreamed of that day… But recently, Richard Castle had become more of a realist, and his heart was leery about hoping for forever with Detective Kate Beckett.

He had been utterly devastated after her shooting when she didn't contact him for over 3 months…His heart couldn't take another stab like that again, so now he was more cautious where Kate was concerned.

Even though he truly believed that he had finally met his soul-mate, that he was unquestionably her other half, he was afraid Kate wasn't ready to let him prove it to her.

He knew she was the 'one-and-done' type; and unfortunately, with his track record, he didn't believe she'd give him the chance. Hell, she'd had 4 years now to warm up to his boyish charms and never-ending loyalty.

He was only hoping for some small sign from her,...some morsel that she thought more of him than just the famous author, the annoying side-kick, or the dependable tag-a-long,…that he meant more to her than just a dedicated partner. He was looking for some sign that she would allow him to spend quality time with her outside of work, to go out on an actual date together, and to entertain the possibility of a future together.

It was almost 5 months since Kate and he had their enlightening talk on the swings. She had definitely insinuated that she had broken up with Josh for him…She had said that she couldn't completely commit to a new relationship without some of her past being resolved,…without a few chunks falling from her brick wall.

Rick was a very patient man though, and he had Kate to thank for that…Being her shadow now for almost 4 years had proven patience was a necessity, but he was actually starting to feel like it might be a wasted effort…He was starting to feel like the uphill battle of winning Kate Beckett's heart was futile...and it unsettled him.

That's why he was determined to make this last stand with her… It was 'do or die' time for him right now. Everyone at the precinct knew that it wasn't about the books for him anymore. Hell, even Esposito had mentioned that he could write 50 books with the amount of material he had on Detective Beckett.

His was tired of struggling just to make it to first base with Kate. He was tired of holding back the natural instinct to cover her hand with his own when they were in the patrol car together alone. He wanted to whisper in her ear how utterly extraordinary she was after an extremely difficult interrogation. He wanted to brush his lips lightly across hers when she bit down on that bottom lip of hers, deep in concentration…

Thinking of kissing Kate brought his vivid memory back of their amazing, undercover kiss… Castle didn't really count that kiss in his mind as getting to first base with Kate, because one, it was done as a diversion to distract the guard, and two, she was with Josh at the time.

He sure wished though that he could wipe that incredible kiss out of his dreams. . .Kate had responded so willingly, had nipped at his upper lip and emitted such a sexy moan that he was finding it very difficult to keep a lid on his fantasies…Just thinking about that kiss made him uncomfortably hard.

He adjusted his pants a bit when suddenly they felt too tight.

He longed to grab her by the neck, roughly pull her towards him and grind his lips onto hers,… show her the definition of chemistry with his tantalizing kisses. He longed to run his fingers through her silky, alluring hair and massage her scalp with his hands. He longed to smell her hair deeply to confirm that it really did smell like cherries,… that it wasn't just a figment of his sensory imagination. He longed to show her how much he admired, treasured and loved her.

But that wall of hers was an immense barrier. Was it ever going to fall apart?

_God, I hate feeling so unsure of myself where she's concerned…_

He ran his fingers through his hair, disheveling it.

Being a writer, it was natural for him to want to solve a mystery, and there was one question he was dying to know the answer to as it was certainly a mystery to him...Would Kate finally give "them" a chance?

It seemed almost like an insurmountable task where she was concerned.

He was going to be cliché about it and plan something stupendously romantic on Valentine's Day,…something that would show her exactly the way he feels about her and why he wants her not just as his muse…but as an intricate part of his entire life,…at his book signings, at his charity events, in his loft, in his bed.

He wanted her included in his Mother's & daughter's lives as well. He wanted Kate Beckett complete with her flaws and that ever stubborn brick wall of hers…

_Now, how in the world do I keep these plans secret as she'll most likely shoot me if she finds out?_ _She'd seriously use some of her bad-ass ninja skills on me and maim me for life if she ever catches wind of this…_

It was going to take some sneaky, devious planning if he was going to show Kate once and for all that the time was now right to give "them" a try, and he was certainly up for the challenge.

He smiled to himself…Kate Beckett wouldn't know what hit her by the time he was done with her. He was a world-famous, renowned author who could do sneaky…He'd learned quite a bit from the boys here at the precinct these last 3 and a half years working on cases with them. He prided himself on being more than a writer at this point in his life…He felt like he knew the basics of being a detective and actually had some skills to back it up. He was going to put into use his new talents acquired on the job.

_This is going to be so much fun, _he thought, with a smirk, as he hailed a taxi cab to head into the precinct. _I only have to keep my plans hidden from the_ _most brilliant detective in New York City. . . _his heart sank at the thought_; Or, this could be an utter disaster in the making…This could be the worst decision of my life. _

He knew that Kate wouldn't deal well with an ultimatum, but he just couldn't take the roller coaster of emotions any more from her. He had to take a stand, stop the coaster, and get off the ride.

Best case scenario, Kate decides to throw caution to the wind...She climbs up to the top of that wall of hers where he's been waiting for over a year now, grabs his hand, and they both jump off together.

His heart couldn't take thinking about the alternative.

_**XXXXX**_

Over the past week, since the Mayor had been cleared of murder charges, Kate had noticed some subtle changes in Castle. He seemed…slightly withdrawn, more reserved. He was still the same teasing Castle…still throwing out his crazy theories during a case, but he wasn't doing his 'creepy staring' as often and the sexual innuendos weren't as prevalent. It was almost like he was trying to distance himself…like he was trying to prepare her for something…possibly unpleasant.

To an outsider's eye, the changes in Castle may have been too slight to notice, but she was a trained detective and spent so much time with him during the week that she knew his little nuances and habits.

Her first clue that something was up happened about 5 days ago…She expected Castle to come into work around 8:15 am, her vanilla latte in hand. By 8:30 a.m., she texted him wondering where he was…

**U coming in today?** **Where are U?**

**Is that concern I hear dripping from your text? ;)** he replied with a grin. **Admit it. You'll miss me if I don't come in.**

**No concern. Just curious**. She rolled her eyes as she could imagine his smug expression while sending the text.

**I'm here, talking with Lanie. Be right up.**

_With Lanie? _She thought inquisitively, _I wonder why?_ She was suddenly seeing red flags. She wouldn't put it past him to be bribing Lanie for a recorded copy of her autopsy notes for their recent case, or bribing her for photo copies of the body itself. She frowned.

She left her desk and hurried to the stairs practically jogging down them to get to the bottom floor. Kate didn't take the elevator as it would alert both Lanie and Castle that someone had arrived on their floor. She knew secrecy was her best option. She wanted to keep quiet and not announce her presence. If Castle was planning something concerning their current case, she wanted to know about it in advance.

Sure it was beguiling…the way a case could consume him, and he wasn't even officially a cop…She loved the way his brow would furrow when something in a case just didn't add up, and it was stumping him. It was even more disarming when they'd both be mulling it over in their minds, and then they'd simultaneously blurt out the exact same answer.

But she didn't appreciate it when Rick stuck his arrogant nose into a case, trying to work out something on his own, trying to top her. He was her partner, damn it, and she needed to know what he was doing when it concerned a case…

_Maybe I can discuss it with Lanie later on?_

As she approached the swinging doors to the autopsy room, she heard Lanie laugh.

"Castle, Kate doesn't even probably admit that to herself. Who knows with her?"

"So you honestly don't know?" he asked in an inquisitive tone, not quite sure he believed her.

"What I do know is,… mess this up, and she'll kick you out-of-her-life for good."

Lanie started putting on blue gloves to get to work on her recent corpse. "Now, get out-of-here, Writer-Monkey, before Kate's coffee gets cold. We don't want her to start her day off on the wrong foot because of cool coffee right?"

He laughed deeply. "We certainly don't want that to happen…A caffeine-free Beckett means a very snippy Beckett, and no one in Homicide wants to deal with her before she's had her caffeine fix."

As he was leaving, Lanie yelled out, "Thanks for the amazing espresso."

"You're welcome." He quickly hurried through the swinging doors to catch the elevator up to Homicide.

_What the hell was that about? _Kate thought as she hurriedly ran up the stairs back to her floor.

_Why would Castle be asking questions about me, of a personal nature by the sound of it, to Lanie? Is he doing further research for Nikki Heat? And if he is, why not ask me about it? Why not come directly to me?_

And it was pretty disconcerting to hear from Lanie, albeit teasingly, that if he messed something up that she would boot him to the curb…_What was Castle up to? _Every answer that she could think of was not encouraging,...that author of hers had a very vivid imagination, and who knew what he could be planning?

_When did I start thinking about him as MY author? _She thought suddenly distracted.

She knew though that she couldn't hint to Rick that she'd overheard part of his conversation with Lanie. She wasn't proud of herself for sneaking behind their backs and listening to an obviously private conversation.

_Oh well, _she was positive that Castle would talk about it when he was good and ready_…_

A soft smile touched her lips as she thought about her partner. _He certainly doesn't know how to keep that adorable mouth of his_ _closed_.

**XXXXX**

**AUTHOR's Note:**

**Reviews make me as excited as thinking about the upcoming Castle Noir episode on Feb 6th. Can we survive until then? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How cute was Nathan Fillion playing/talking with Royal? OOOh, it made him even sexier in my eyes as I adore a dog lover…I absolutely loved the 'shared custody' premise between Kate/Rick. And of course, Rick's thumb swirling over Kate's back-of-her-hand...perfect moment for those 2!**

**(In my story line, Espo & Lanie are together after making up at Kevin/Jenny's wedding)**

**XXXXX** (Scene with Lanie/Rick)

Rick called Lanie early Monday morning and asked if she had a few minutes free to talk. "I'll even bring you your favorite coffee."

"Sure Castle, come on over to the morgue. What's up?"

"Well, Mums the word… It has to do with a surprise I'm planning for Kate."

"I'll help you with anything Kate-related if you bring me Starbucks…Find out if they're still serving their holiday flavors…I'd kiss you for a candy cane coffee."

Rick laughed, "Better not let Javi hear you say that…I believe he's overprotective of his woman. I'd hate to be the cause of jealousy between you two."

"No need to worry about that. He knows you've only got eyes for Kate…I've got the next 20 minutes free."

"See you in 15 then."

XXX

"I've got the second best flavor to candy cane," Rick said to Lanie as he entered the morgue, "It's peppermint, white-chocolate mocha."

Lanie grinned widely, "You've just gone up a notch in my book, Writer-boy."

After taking a long sip of the coffee where Castle assumed she probably burnt her tongue, she said, "So…a surprise for Kate, huh? You know she **hates** surprises." She quirked an eyebrow and gave him one of her, 'Are you crazy?' looks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be walking on thin ice for the next couple of weeks. I'm betting though that this surprise is one Kate will like…I want to do something exciting with her,… maybe take her somewhere she's never been, so I've come to the expert to get your opinion." Castle winked at Lanie.

"Are we talking like Paris, France or London, England?" she asked gleefully."I like you're way of thinking. I'm all for kidnapping Kate and taking her out-of-the-country…Impress her with your private plane, … and when you get her alone you can finally impress her with your - - " Lanie's voice trailed off as her eyes scanned downward to the front of his pants…"It's about time she finds out if the rag magazines are telling the truth about your umm…womanizing wiles."

Castle couldn't contain the loud guffaw from escaping his mouth. "Esposito sure has his hands full with you, doesn't he?"

"Don't you know it. I'm all the woman he can handle." She grinned engagingly.

"And are you serious about me kidnapping her?" Castle asked incredulously. "She'd have the Feds on me in less than an hour. And I can't express enough how this body…" he took his two index fingers and outlined his form from shoulder to foot, "could **NOT **handle being an inmate's personal property."

Lanie smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that… A rich, famous play-boy in the slammer? You'd be King of that Castle."

"Score 1 for Lanie." He laughed. "My surprise for Kate is more along the lines of an extra-curricular, outdoor activity…such as bungee jumping, hang-gliding, sky diving or even taking a hot-air balloon ride. I'm having a hard time deciding which one she'd really thoroughly enjoy though... I'm assuming she's an action junkie given her job and …" Castle petered out at Lanie's flabbergasted expression.

"Castle, are you kidding me? You're basing your surprise on the belief that Kate's an action junkie?"

_Geez, he's got it bad for her if he's willing to try some crazy, adrenaline-rushed activity to try and impress the hell-out-of-her._

"You've been studying Kate Beckett for how long now? Over three years? You know her. Think about what makes her tick…Think about what makes her happy. Use that incredibly talented mind of yours and plan something that would be meaningful to her... Then she'll have the time of her life."

"I do know Beckett, Lanie. I'm 100% positive that I've picked out the **perfect** Valentine's Day gift for her…"

"What?" she spluttered, practically choking on her mocha. "A Valentine's Day surprise?" Lanie looked shocked. "God Rick, you really are whipped if you're willing to deal with anti-Cupid Beckett on Valentines… Or," she chuckled throatily, "you've just got balls-of-steel."

He smiled broadly as he held both hands up in the air. "I plead the fifth."

His phone suddenly vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out and noticed Beckett had sent him a text.

"Just a moment. It's from Kate."

**U coming in today?** **Where are U?**

He began typing furiously a response …**Is that concern I hear dripping from your text? ;)** **Admit it. You'll miss me if I don't come in.**

**No concern. Just curious**. She replied.

**I'm here, talking with Lanie. Be right up. **

Castle was suddenly serious, looking nervously into Lanie's dark eyes. "Do you believe I can make Kate happy if she's willing to give us a chance?"

She looked thoughtfully at him. "I do. I've been rooting for you two since I found out that you're the only person who can push Kate's buttons. . .You drive her completely nuts with your annoying, crazy theories and juvenile antics, but before you came along, she didn't know how to have fun. She lived only for the job… She lived, ate and breathed being a Detective. She was just a shell of a person going through the emotions before you up-ended her life...You're the one for her, Rick. Now, you just need to convince her of that."

"If the timing was completely right, do you think I can get her to admit that there is something going on between us?"

She laughed lightly. "Castle, Kate doesn't even probably admit that to herself. Who knows with her?"

"So you honestly don't know?" he asked in an inquisitive tone, not quite sure he believed her.

"What I do know is,… mess this up, and she'll kick you out-of-her-life for good."

Lanie started putting on blue gloves to get to work on her recent corpse. "Now, get out-of-here, Writer-Monkey, before Kate's coffee gets cold. We don't want her to start her day off on the wrong foot because of cool coffee right?"

He laughed deeply. "We certainly don't want that to happen…A caffeine-free Beckett means a very snippy Beckett, and no one in Homicide wants to deal with her before she's had her caffeine fix."

As he was leaving, Lanie yelled out, "Thanks for the amazing espresso."

"You're welcome." He quickly hurried through the swinging doors to catch the elevator up to Homicide.

XXX

A few days after talking with Lanie, Castle couldn't come into the precinct until 1 pm due to a prior obligation with Hyperion books. He decided to bring in pizza from Terrific Nick's for all of Homicide. He brought a plastic plate with 2 slices of pizza and some napkins over to Kate.

"Here you go, Detective, your favorite… a vegetable supreme, light on the cheese."

"Thank you," she grinned. "So, did you pick the pizza up at Authentic Terrific Nick's, Terrific Authentic Nick's, Terrific Nick's or Authentic Nick's?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, remembering their Slice of Death case.

Castle shivered. "I will never again touch another slice of pizza from Authentic Nick's as I still can't get the smell of burning flesh out-of-my-head." He wrinkled his nose. "I picked up the pizzas from Terrific Nick's of course. Sal was so **enamored **by you, Detective, that he gives me 30% off all my purchases,. . . which, by-the-way, is contagious where you're concerned." He eyed her up and down. "Men certainly find you **fascinating**."

The deep, gravely, tone-of-voice Castle used to say the word, 'fascinating', sent a chill down her spine.

_How can he make an ordinary word sound so sensual?_

Kate cleared her throat, "How did you know I was famished?"

"Well, I wasn't here this morning to make sure you at least had a bear claw and cappuccino for breakfast,…so that means the only thing you've put in your stomach today is a few stale, honey-roasted peanuts that were at the bottom of the Planter's can which was stuffed in your drawer. You have also had two horrid instant cups of coffee that probably tasted like monkey pee because you couldn't fix yourself a delectable espresso due to Esposito breaking the espresso machine a while ago." He grinned from ear-to-ear.

_God, I hate it when he can read me like that. _It was unnerving, to say the least, to realize how well Castle knew her.

"Hmmm. You forgot to mention the old gummy bears that were also stuffed in my desk drawer." She smiled at him coyly.

She put her rosy lips over the warm slice of pizza and bit down heartily. Castle's eyes darkened as she emitted a low moan.

"Mmmm. This is so delicious." Her tongue slid out and licked her upper lip to remove a smudge of sauce.

He was mesmerized by her actions. How can anyone eating pizza look so sexy?... He wanted to take his tongue and lick off any sauce on those full lips of hers.

_I wonder how she'd react if I broke off a_ _corner of the pizza and inserted it into her desirable mouth?_ He thought erotically.

He longed to feel her lips close over his fingers as she took her teeth to grasp the bite. He wanted to feel her suck his fingers before he removed them from her mouth. He looked greedily at her wet lips… He wanted to kiss those sensuous lips passionately and shove his tongue down her -

"Castle, do you want a slice?" Esposito interrupted his wayward thoughts.

He grunted. "No thanks, Espo. I'm good." Then he was back again leering at Kate while she took another bite of pizza.

"Castle, stop staring," she squeaked out in between bites.

Kate was watching him intently._ Geez, he looks hungry,_ she thought distracted. _He looks like he wants to, - - _She swallowed,_ eat me up. _

She flushed as her heart beat quickened.

Castle didn't look away from her though as she took another bite. Her eyes were suddenly glued to his ocean blue ones.

"Thanks again for this," she said airily as she swirled her pizza slice in the air. "I'd probably starve without you, you know." She chuckled trying to break the spell he was creating.

His deep voice resonated throughout her entire body as he replied, "I'm glad that I could satisfy your -" Castle purposefully paused before saying, "hunger…You know I'm always willing to help you with your, umm appetites, right Kate?"

_Oh God, did he just go there? _Her author and his words…

Her abdomen suddenly clenched in desire as Kate had a flash of Rick in her shower, lathering her up with her cherry-scented body wash, while he feasted on her - -

"Boss, a body just dropped on 51st and Broadway." Ryan shouted to Kate across the bull pen. . . Ryan's voice was all it took to break the spell.

"Right," Kate said in her no-nonsense, Detective tone. She stood up quickly from her chair, grabbed her leather jacket and pizza plate and headed towards the elevator.

"Castle, you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

He was still sitting there in his chair taking deep breaths, trying to calm his libido. "Hold the elevator." He hollered as he stood up and walked quickly towards her.

_Get your mind out-of-the-gutter,_ Castle thought to himself, as he watched her perky derriere sashay down the hall. _She'll kick your ass if she suspects you've been undressing her with your eyes. _

_XXX_

"Did you just see that?" Ryan asked Espo as they both took the stairs down to the back entrance of the precinct.

"See what?" Javier asked oblivious.

"Mom and Dad having eye sex…Castle was practically drooling while watching Beckett eat her slice of pizza."

"What the hay? You sure? How did I miss that?"

"I'm positive, and I don't know how you missed it. It was glaringly obvious…And you call yourself a Detective?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, good one, Honey Milk." Espo immediately quipped back. "I've got to text Lanie. She'll be ecstatic hearing this piece of news.

**XXXXX**

**Next chapter will post this Saturday, 01/28.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I must have enjoyed the 'Embarrassment of Bitches' episode more than I thought as Royal is mentioned more than once in this chapter, lol. **

**XXXXX**

Kate thought it would be awkward sitting in the car alone next to Castle after their 'moment' earlier over pizza, but he was back to being his obnoxious, annoying self. He was fiddling with the radio knob. She slapped his hand.

"Knock it off, Castle."

"But Kaaate," he whined, "you know I don't like country." '_**Before He Cheats' **_by Carrie Underwood was blaring throughout the Crown Vic.

"I wouldn't classify Carrie Underwood as strictly a country singer. She won American Idol, remember?"

Castle ignored her comment. "Plus," he said exasperated, "That song brings up **bad** memories for me." He shuddered and his face twisted into a grimace.

"Ohhh, let me guess…" Kate said excitedly. "A few years back one of your ex-girlfriends, or should I say one of your conquests? …" He let out a groan. "She keyed your black Lamborghini and slashed all four tires?…Why doesn't that surprise me, Castle?"

Kate knew she was in DEEP trouble when she glanced Rick's way and saw his haughty, smug grin…

"I see that you've been perusing the Richard Castle fan sites again," he said arrogantly. "Let's see now…I owned my black Lamborghini back in 2005, that's seven years ago… So just how long have you been a fan-of-mine, Detective?" he said while winking at her.

Kate blushed and turned her head to look out her driver's side window…

_Shit. I shouldn't have let that slip._

"You know," Castle continued in that pompous tone she hated, "one of these days I will find out your pen name…Are you Castlover69, sexystormgirl, Castlewife#3 or my personal favorite…" he leaned into Kate's side and whispered suggestively into her ear…"smokinhotcop?"

Kate shivered as his breath tickled her ear. She instinctively wanted him to take that mouth of his and nip her outer lobe delicately; … then have his luscious lips descend further down to behind the slope of her ear,… trailing lingering, seductive kisses down her neck, over her pulse point, onto her collar bone and slowly but surely reaching her –

Kate elbowed Castle to get some distance between them. "Uggh. You really are insufferable at times." His grin was contagious.

_There is no way in hell I'm ever going to tell him I changed my pen name to deep-fried-heat. His ego certainly doesn't need the boost._

"By the way, I do not hate the song, '**Before He Cheats'** due to an ex-girlfriend…It was a CRAZED fan of mine, and she carved her name on every one of my life-size, cardboard cut-outs before each of my book signings…Ami, spelled with an I on the end. And let me tell you, it was completely inappropriate where she put her name…I was so freaked out by it that I started wearing a jock strap and cup to all my book signings."

Kate couldn't stop the laughter from erupting out of her mouth.

"Oh My God, Castle…That is soo hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah, Beckett. Get a good laugh at my expense," he looked stricken just thinking about it.

"And did my fellow police officers ever catch the psychotic vandal?"

"No, they never did. The police thought that she must have been upset about me killing off Derek Storm, or that she … umm … had some hard-core fantasy about being my lover. -" His voice trailed off with the last word as his blue eyes bored into hers.

_Don't go there Kate,_ she thought hurriedly. _You can't even let him get a whiff of your fantasies._

"Do you have any fantasies of me you'd care to discuss, Detective?" He asked lazily. Geez, it was creepy how he could read her mind at times.

_It's time to have a little fun at his expense, _she thought dangerously."Well, let's see…" she fired back assuredly. "I keep having this recurring dream where I'm in a hot bath, surrounded by bubbles, candles lit throughout my small bathroom…" Castle's eyes widen and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. "I have _**Heat Wave**_ open in my hands and I'm reading page -" Kate noticeably gulps before continuing, "105."

"And where am I in this dream of yours, Kate?"

She almost laughed aloud when she heard his high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"You come in the bathroom wearing only your jeans…You lean over the tub and go to whisper in my ear…" Kate rolled her eyes when his mouth dropped open.

"And then, … I grab you behind the neck and immediately pull you under the water, trying to drown you."

"Hey!" Rick swatted her.

"You're just tooo easy, Castle." She flashed him her famous, dazzling smile…the one that shows her perfect, pearly-white teeth with a hint of gums, which sends his heart into overdrive and reaffirms to him again that she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Rick mumbles something under his breath like, "Damn, abominable tease," but Kate couldn't quite be sure what he said.

She turned the corner, nearing the office complex where the body dropped.

"Oh, poor Cas - tle," She continued to test her luck with him by teasing him further. "I bet you had nightmares for weeks worrying about an unknown, scary stalker who may, or may not want to ravish you." She was thoroughly enjoying harassing him like this…

"I did have some doozie nightmares knowing Ami was out there... I **still do** by-the-way." He turned to her with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey partner, you could certainly help me keep those nightmares at bay…If I had a strong, fearless, beautiful Detective in my bed at night to protect me from insane fans, I'm positive I'd sleep better at night." He blinked his puppy-dog eyes at her.

Kate easily quipped back,"I think that can be arranged…" Castle raised his eyebrows hopefully. "I'll call and ask a detective in Narcotics if you can borrow one of their drug-sniffing labs…You were a natural with Royal, so I'm betting it wouldn't be a problem for you to sponsor one of their female bitches." She laughed coyly as she pulled into the parking lot.

"You're not playing fair, Beckett," he pouted. "You know exactly who I meant when I said a fearless, beautiful Detective to help me sleep soundly at night."

Before Kate could stop herself, she said scandalously, "Oh, I can't help you with that, Rrr - ick," purposefully trilling the letter R and dragging out the endearment…"If I was in your bed," she opened her door handle. "I could guarantee that you would** NOT **be sleeping." She hopped out of the car and headed towards the office building.

Castle about lost it. _This game we play is going to be my demise._

XXX (1st week in February)

Rick was playing angry birds while waiting for Kate when suddenly his cell phone chimed.

"Excuse me, Beckett. I've got to take this call. It's important." He stood up from his chair and while walking away from her said, "Hello. Just a moment please. I'm headed to the break room."

Maybe it was the way Castle's eyes shifted suddenly away from her that put her on edge…or maybe it was because she was very familiar with all his ring tones and this was one she didn't recognize, ..but something about his demeanor seemed off…

She watched him walk away from her desk, heading into the break room. She couldn't help but admire his nice, firm ass in his new Dolce Fugo jeans.

_He should definitely wear jeans more often._

Kate peeked at him while he was pacing back and forth in the break room… Her curiosity finally got the better of her.

She approached the break room, coffee cup in hand with the pretense of needing more coffee. She opened the door and heard, "Yes, the crew should finish the job Saturday, February 11th. I'd appreciate your help in keeping her away until then." He chuckled in response to something the caller said…"Don't I know it."

Rick turned around and noticed Kate walking into the room just as he said, "Thank you, Mr. Bec—" He abruptly stopped speaking. "Uh, huh. I'll see you on the 12th.

He hung up; a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Needing more coffee already, Detective?" he said smoothly. "I'm surprised you don't have an ulcer by now with the amount of caffeine you consume." He reached for her coffee cup. . . "Here, let me get it for you." Their fingers brushed as he took the mug from her.

A tingle shot up Kate's arm as he took the mug from her hand. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to reach out and grab Castle's bicep to see if she felt another spark at the touch…

_How long have I thought about wrapping my hands around his upper arms to feel how muscular they are?_

She tamped down her womanly instincts and focused instead on her detective ones, and her detective instincts were on HIGH alert. Castle was up to something, and it most definitely concerned her. Now, how to approach him where she could extract the most information possible without making him suspicious?

"So, you have plans on February 12th?" she asked lightly, not wanting to raise his scruples. "With Martha and Alexis?" Castle looked over his shoulder at her while he finished pouring the coffee into her mug.

_Damn it, she heard my Mr. Bec—slip and is now fishing for details. She knows I was talking with her father._

"Yes, I have plans," he retorted easily while looking straight into her eyes. "Nothing special though. You're welcome to join us if you'd like…"

He figured that would throw Kate off the trail…make her assume that what he wanted all along was for her to join him. He handed her the coffee and sat on the edge of the counter with his legs stretched straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His hands flat on the counter to support him.

Kate eyed him warily while sipping her coffee. "No, no I'd hate to intrude on your family time."

"You're never an intrusion. My mother already thinks of you as family...Don't you know that by now?" He gave her that half-grin of his that said, "You know I'm right. I'm **always** right." She hated that she loved the look on him.

Kate looked slightly uncomfortable but shrugged it off. "Well, Martha does have a big heart, as well as having a tendency towards the over-dramatic… She probably treats the door man like family as well."

"Ahhh, you know her well then," his blue eyes twinkling. "My mother, the Drama-Queen, with a heart-of-gold."

_His eyes are always so expressive. I could certainly get lost looking in them._

They both heard the door knob turn at the same time and looked to see who was entering…

Karpowski sauntered into the room, eyeing Rick appreciatively. "Hey Castle, when are you going to have this hazardous espresso machine repaired? We caffeine-junkies need a good fix now and then." She looked briefly at Kate and nodded at her. "Beckett." Kate acknowledged her back by nodding as well.

Karpowski turned her attention right back to Castle. Kate didn't like the way she was ogling him.

"Don't worry," Castle chuckled. "Repair-guy is coming in tomorrow, in fact. I can't have you amazing police officers who protect and serve this great state, go without addicting espresso any longer…It's good to know I'm of some use around here."

"Oh, if Beckett can't find a good use for you," Karpowski drawled. "Just come on over my way." She winked at him. "I'm needing a temporary partner for a few weeks since Collins took maternity leave."

_What the hell was she doing? Was Karpowski actually batting her eye-lashes at him? Was she really trying to flirt with Castle right in front of her? _Kate was seeing RED.

"Anything we can help you with?" Kate glared at her. "We were having a private conversation."

"Just grabbing me a cup of coffee." She replied nonchalantly. Karpowski purposefully scraped Rick's leg with her fingers as she reached for the pot. Rick didn't seem to notice.

"So Beckett, think you can lend me your brilliant partner for 6 - 8 weeks?"

That was it. Kate had had enough. She grabbed Karpowski's elbow lightly and steered her away from Rick, walking her out of the break room. "Oh, I think I'll keep Castle for my partner a little while longer as I've trained him to be loyal to me. He understands that I'm a one-writer detective."

Karpowski gave Beckett the evil-eye. "Well Castle," she threw over her shoulder, "if you're ever looking for a new muse, I'm happy to apply for the job." Kate walked back into the room, obviously flustered.

"Unbelievable! The gall of that woman." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Castle was gazing at Kate humorously, intrigued by what just happened... "It's nice to see that you have such a high-regard for me, Beckett." He said in a suave-tone. "So you've trained me to be loyal, huh? Am I just another golden retriever to you like Royal?"

She smirked. "Oh, you certainly have similar qualities…You sit down on command, fetch my coffee for me and even drool on occasion…" she said in a lilting-tone-of-voice. "I am certainly tempted at times to put a muzzle on that mouth of yours. " Kate smiled as her eyes immediately darted to his parted lips.

Rick's lips flickered upwards, "Moi?" he grabbed his heart. "Me, need a muzzle?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, **you** partner," she approached him slowly with her index finger raised. "But you're even better than Royal… because you," she poked him in the chest, "Mr. Castle" another poke, "are definitely more fun to play with."

She suddenly turned on her heel and walked confidently out of the break room.

Castle stared at her retreating, perfect derriere and thought, _Yes, I'm exactly like that pampered dog…I'd love to have you pet, stroke and __**n**__uzzle me. God, one of these days and soon, you'd better use my body to play with me._

XXX

Unbeknownst to both Rick and Kate, after Karpowski was forced out of the break room, several Detectives were gathered together in the gym exchanging twenty dollar bills. Karpowski won a couple hundred dollars betting she could get Kate's green-eyed monster to rear its ugly head and have her finally show some jealousy over Castle.

"I don't freakin believe it," wailed Esposito as he forked $40.00 over to her.

Ryan _was right about Mom and Dad having eye-sex the other day. . . I've got to convince Lanie to throw more money into the betting pool again . . . Mom & Dad are about to do the nasty._

**Author's Note:**

My life is suddenly crazy, and I can't say when the next chapter will post… I do promise though that it will be before Valentine's day as I'm hoping to be completely finished with the story then.

Please review…They're like music to my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle was standing outside of Captain Gates office, early in the morning, before Beckett and the guys came in, hesitant to knock on her door. He was going to have to swallow his pride and ask a favor of her. He wasn't looking forward to the impending groveling, but it was a necessary evil. He knocked softly on her door.

"Yes?" he heard from behind the door.

He twisted the door handle and opened the door somewhat, peeking around it while leaning slightly into her office. "It's Rick Castle, Sir. May I come in?"

"Sure." She waved him forward. "Sit down, Mr. Castle." She said while removing her glasses. "You're in luck. You've caught me at a good time." She motioned with her head for him to sit down in the chair across from her. "What can I do for you?"

Castle sat down and looked straight into the Captain's chocolate eyes. "I have a simple request for you, Captain…It's not an unusual request, but I'd appreciate the a-okay from you on this one."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Castle continued, "I know that Beckett's team is on-call for February 14th... For personal reasons, I'd like her to be off at 3 pm. I've already asked Karpowski if she and her team can cover Beckett's. She agreed, but said I needed to run it by you first.

Victoria was looking at him critically. Castle was obviously uncomfortable. She realized that for a man of his prestige and status that it must have been very difficult for him to come and ask her permission.

"Personal reasons?"

He nodded. "Yes and I'd appreciate your discretion concerning the matter."

"I understand." She placed her elbows on her desk, laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands while studying him intently.

"Let me tell you something straight-up… If for any reason I see that you and Beckett aren't completely professional while working in this office, I **will** have you removed and banned from my precinct. Do I make myself clear?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, sir."

"Furthermore, I don't care that you have strong ties to the Mayor. I run this office; he doesn't; and I'm tired of being told otherwise." She said in her authoritative voice. Castle nodded his understanding.

"If she's not en route to a crime scene," Victoria continued, "or currently interrogating a suspect around 3 pm, I'm willing to agree to Karpowski covering Beckett's team with one stipulation…"

_Oh God, here it comes, _Castle thought anxiously.

"I don't ever want to hear from the Mayor again concerning another favor for you." She gave him a self-satisfied smile and hesitated before asking, "Do we have a deal?"

Castle felt somewhat like a fish that had just been hooked and was slowly and surely being reeled in… He tentatively smiled back, "Deal." She held out her hand. He grasped it firmly and shook it. Rick got up and turned to leave her office.

"Oh, and Mr. Castle?" Victoria said humorously. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Captain." He sincerely said as he turned and walked out of her office.

_I'm certainly going to need more than my share of luck to convince Kate to give me a chance this Valentine's. _He shoved his fingers through his hair_. _Well, at least it went more smoothly with Iron Gates than he imagined it would, but it came at a high price. He'd now lost his lifeline to the precinct._ Damn, what have I gotten myself into?_

_XXX_

They were in Beckett's Crown Vic later in the afternoon when Kate asked mischievously, "Hey Castle, are there any other songs that I should be wary of listening to with you in the car? Do you also have an aversion to say Brittney Spears, '**Toxic'**? Or maybe Rihanna's, '**Breaking Dishes'? **She could barely contain her laughter.

"Well, let's see now…" his face scrunched into what Kate liked to call his 'meditating-expression', which she found completely adorable…His eyebrows were pulled together and his lips hinted at a pout. "Meredith would definitely fall into the category of toxic ex-wives, and Gina was sure known to break a dish or two. So that's probably a good assumption to make."

"Are there any other songs or crazed-fan scenarios that I should be aware of?" She asked with twinkling eyes, her voice filled with mirth.

"No other songs, but I'm certain I could entertain you with a couple of obsessive-fan experiences." His grin lit up the whole car. "Would you like to hear about 'Peeping Patricia' or 'Flasher Felicia'?"

"Let's go with 'Flasher Felicia." _This certainly ought to be good._

"When Alexis was two," he said lightly, "I used to take her regularly to the park down the block from my condo. I'd take her at 11 am so that I could bring her back at lunchtime, and then we'd eat, and I'd put her down for her nap."

Kate could see how happy it made him to re-live memories with his young daughter. _He sure is an amazing father_, she thought and felt a tug-on-her-heart-strings. _It would be wonderful to share a daughter with him... Oh God, Kate, don't go there._

His baritone voice drew her back to him…"I had just finished writing the second book for the Derek Storm series and didn't think of myself as a celebrity yet, so I wasn't worried about being accosted by fans."

"Didn't think of yourself as a celebrity back then, huh?" she jabbed at him. "When did that title go to your head?"

Rick ignored her and continued with his story. "So, I'm carrying Alexis home in my arms, walking on the sidewalk, when suddenly an attractive brunette, in her late 40's, steps straight into our path with a fire-engine red, trench-coat on…It's May at the time and unseasonably warm, so I'm a little alarmed as it's obviously odd that she's wearing this long jacket.

"No," Kate gasped. "She didn't flash you with Alexis right there, did she?" she asked a little horrified.

Castle chuckled. "Yes, she did. I'll never forget her voice either as she was a heavy smoker…She said, 'Hello, Rickster," Castle tried to imitate a smoky, sensual tone.

_Rickster, huh_? Kate kind-of liked it. She stored the name away for future teasing sessions, as her eyes dropped to the front of his pants, ... for future tantalizing ones.

"I'm your Number one fan, and to prove it to you, I'm going to show you my tattoo.' Then Felicia pulls open her trench coat, and … Alexis is completely scarred for life."

Kate can't help but laugh at his facial expression. "So, did she have a tattoo on her chest?"

He shook his head, "no," his blue orbs widening.

"Was it near her belly button?" Kate asked suggestively. Another negative head shake came from Rick.

"Was it on her hip?"

"I wish," came his sheepish reply.

"It was even lower?" Kate asked speculatively.

"Yes," he smiled reluctantly, "and the tattoo was in all capital letters splayed out over her waxed, bare, umm… pelvis, and it read, 'Derek Storm's #1 fan'…It even had storm clouds surrounding it."

"Wow, Castle," she chuckled, "that must have been a huge coup for you. Your first fan with a tattoo dedication."

"Are you kidding me, Beckett? I was in my 20's at the time and kept thinking this woman is near my Mother's age…It completely creeped-me-out!"

She laughed gaily.

_Even that laugh of hers sends my mind down the gutter, _Rick thought, as he wondered if he could make her laugh like that while trying to find all her hidden, ticklish spots… He sure would have the time of his life trying to reenact that laugh of hers.

"You know, Kate," his voice suddenly seemed to drop an octave. "If you had been the one standing in the trench coat instead of Felicia," he eyed her lazily. "That would have been a completely different story… Mmm" His eyes glazed over as she took a side-long glance at him.

"Castle!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Quit fantasizing about me in only a trench coat." His laugh resounded throughout the car, loud and boisterous.

"You forget, Detective, that I actually don't have to imagine you in one…" Kate looked at him curiously. "Have I ever mentioned to you how **HOT** you looked when you wore the classic-black trench coat to my Halloween party a couple of years ago?" He leaned towards her as she turned the car around the corner and said almost conspiratorially, "When you walked in, I immediately took a mental snapshot of you. I have it forever burned in my mind…You sauntered into my loft looking so daringly sexy in those sheer, nude tights and 5 inch stiletto heels, coat barely brushing the tips of your knees. The belt of the coat was hanging down, just grazing your left hip." He took a deep breath and continued huskily as the memory overwhelmed him, "It took great restraint on my part, might I add, to** not** reach out and undo the knot holding your coat in place. - - It seemed to be begging me to…"

Upon hearing his words, Kate's heart started galloping and butterflies abounded in her belly. _Does he have any idea what he does to me when he talks like that? _She smiled coyly at him."Only you, Castle, would think that an alien bursting out of my chest was HOT." She half-heartedly rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you," he continued hoarsely, "seeing you in that trench coat, alien or not, just added more fuel to my fantasies. You certainly know how to rock a Halloween costume." His grin sent a shiver down her spine.

_The chemistry zinging through the crown vic was almost palpable. I've got to change the subject and fast, Kate _thought desperately. Her body was starting to yearn for his touch…especially when he looked at her like that, - - like she was the most desirable woman on earth.

The radio suddenly crackled and a voice pierced through the car. _Perfect timing_, she thought relaxing a bit. The dispatcher gave Kate an updated address concerning their suspect's whereabouts.

"You haven't yet told me about Pepping Patricia," Kate said as she input the new address into her GPS.

"Well," Rick sat back properly in his seat again. "Peeping Patty was a 60-year-old fan who recognized me as I was leaving a popular restaurant. She saw me get into my black Lamborghini with my date as she was pulling into the parking lot. She thought it would be fun to chase me down to ask for my autograph." Rick fidgeted a bit with his seat belt.

"My date at the time, Nancy, … umm… let's just say she was extremely horny and immediately took off her blouse and started uncontrollably pawing me."

_Oh, I just bet she was horny_, Kate thought truthfully as she put herself in Nancy's shoes, … secluded in an expensive, hot car next to an even hotter man. And there was no denying that Rick Castle was a virile, hot, ruggedly-handsome man who made her feel desirable and practically wanton. Kate was shocked as she realized what she had just admitted to herself. _I want Rick Castle._

She realized suddenly that the car was drifting slightly into the other lane. She quickly corrected her driving and hoped he couldn't tell she was flustered.

He laughed deeply at the memory. "Nancy couldn't keep her hands off me…By the way, Detective," his tone suddenly changed to one of deep teasing, "I wouldn't mind it at all if you took some lessons from her," he said with a wink. "I can't seem to get you to use your hands on me."

"Ohhhh. So you'd like my hands on you, would you, partner?" Kate asked slyly, in a tone that Castle knew didn't bode well for him. "I can show you hands…Just get into the sparring ring with me, and I'll have my hands, elbows, knees and feet all over you."

Rick pictured himself in the ring with Kate clothed in her black, sleeveless tank top and her little bootie shorts that he knew she occasionally worked out in…Those glorious, long legs of hers in perfect harmony with her toned ass, dancing and dodging across the mat. Her beautiful green eyes linked on his in complete concentration as she planned her attack on him. He pictured the beads of sweat dripping down her graceful neck and into the valley between her bouncing breasts. He licked his lips.

_Down Ricky boy, _he thought to himself_, get your mind off her tempting assets before she realizes just how she affects you. _He readjusted himself in the seat again, hoping she didn't notice his straining erection.

When he found his voice again, Rick said, "The pain and humiliation associated with you leaving me battered and bruised in the ring, just might be worth the opportunity to finally have you breathless and sweaty beneath me…"

Kate gasped softly at the suggestion. _Shit, I hope he didn't hear that!_

"Or, more likely," he continued as he did not hear Kate's sensual sound, "you'd kick my ass so badly that I'd be the one beneath you…Either way is a win-win for me." His arrogant grin was her undoing.

Her author and his words. He could certainly spin any situation into a provocative innuendo. She was feeling more flustered by the minute and decided to turn the tables on him. Kate pulled into the apartment complex.

She glanced at him teasingly while turning off the car. "Let's set up a time then, partner. Come get in the sparring ring with me and you'll finally have a fantasy-come-true…your hands all over me." She said delightfully with a smile.

"Don't," Castle purposefully paused, "tempt me, Kate," he replied in a suggestive manner as they both opened their car doors.

"I wouldn't do that, Castle." She winked at him. "I only plan to tempt you in your dreams, only in your dreams."

"Oh, you have no idea," he responded huskily as he opened his door and they both headed together, side-by-side, into the apartment complex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys. I really thought I could start the date during this chapter but realized as I started writing that I needed to have a certain scene happen between them first. Next chapter, I promise, the date begins! I'm planning on there being 2 more chapters left in this story. (I don't do lengthy fics, lol)**

XXXXX

"Good morning, Beckett," Castle said one morning in February as he set Kate's espresso down on her desk. "I thought I'd give you a heads up…I won't be coming into the precinct on February 13th or 14th." Kate's one eyebrow raised as she looked at him curiously.

"Going out of town?"

"No. Paula has me scheduled to sign autographs at a couple of local book stores on both days…Something about Valentine's Day increasing sales."

"Oh God, Valentine's day is coming up this month, isn't it? … I'll never understand why, for one day a year, men feel the need to mark their territory and spend frivolous amounts of money on meaningless gifts."

"Meaningless gifts?" his face paled slightly. "Do you even know the story behind Valentine's Day? … Saint Valentine was a Christian martyr who died to save his 'true love'… When did you become such a cynic?"

"I'm not a cynic, Castle, …I'm just not a 'hopeless romantic' either. I believe a man should show his love for a woman with the little things he does every day for her, not just plan something special one day a year and believe it's proof enough of his feelings."

"Well, the guy who dumped you in the past, and obviously around Valentine's Day, was a real jack-ass and didn't deserve you to begin with." He said assuredly.

_He certainly thinks he knows what makes me tick, _Kate thought perturbed as he was sorely close to the truth with that guess.

They were interrupted by Gates calling Beckett into her office.

"Beckett, in my office… Now." Castle cringed upon hearing her demanding tone. "Not you, Mr. Castle," she said to him as he got up from his chair and started walking towards her office, "Just Beckett."

"Got it, Sir." He eyed Kate speculatively as she turned to head towards Gate's office.

Castle felt like he was in a whirlpool, and it was pulling him under fast…Besides, Kate's natural aversion to Valentine's Day, he wasn't happy about owing Karpowski a favor now when he had no choice but to ask for her team to cover Beckett's. He knew she'd never be able to keep their agreement a secret, and rumors would be flying about them fairly soon throughout the precinct.

Beckett was going to taser him when she found out that both Karpowski and Gates knew about his Valentine scheme.

_The lengths that I'll go to for this woman…I must certainly love her if I'm pushing the limits like this. And, by God, I do. Love her more than life itself. _

"Hey Castle," Esposito approached him stealthily, eyeing the Captain's door. "I hate to pry, but Lanie mentioned that you're planning something for Beckett on Valentine's day." He slapped him hard on the back. "Way to go, Man! It's about time you stepped up to the plate and laid it all out-on-the-line to her…You have my full support, you know."

"I really appreciate that, Espo. Thanks."

"Now just don't come runnin' to me if it backfires and Kate shoots you, got it?" He grinned knowingly. "You know my boss. I have to back her up 100% or there'd be hell to pay."

"Tell me about it," Castle grumbled.

"If you need my help, I'm here for ya."

"Thanks for offering. I actually do need your assistance." Castle leaned closer to Esposito and whispered how he could help with his plans.

"Gates approved this?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, ... Are you in?"

"Are you kidding? This will be the most memorable Valentine's day I've had in years. Yes, I'm in… Are we telling Honey Milk over there what's going on?"

They both looked at Ryan who was fiddling with a pen, twirling it in the air.

Castle chuckled. "Let's hold off on telling Mr. Blissfully-Happy, Neurotic-Newlywed. I'm positive he'll be thrilled that you guys have off that night so he can spend it with Jen -"

Castle stopped speaking when they both heard Gates' office door open and Kate's lithe step coming towards them.

"You owe me lunch, Castle, at Hard Rock Café. I'll expect you to pay up next week." Esposito said as he turned away from Rick and faced Kate. "Anything we should know from Gates, Beckett?"

"No, I'll fill you in later." She looked at Castle curiously. He opened up his phone to start playing angry birds… Beckett wasn't fooled by his attempt at distraction.

"Spill, Castle, I know something's up." She gave him her, don't–you-dare-try-to-mess-with-me, glare… the one that pretty much derailed any suspect she had in front of her.

Castle was going to play dumb. There was no way he was spilling his guts to her. It had cost him a lot of time and effort preparing this Valentines for her, as well as some of his dignity; plus the crazy amounts of money he spent planning the perfect evening. (Money was never an issue though) There was just too much at stake for him to cave… There was no way she was going to lower his defenses and get him to blabber all the details like one of her guilty suspects.

_Unless, Oh hell, she uses some of those womanly wiles to ensnare me._

Kate had suddenly changed her stance and was looking at him with those beautiful green eyes that occasionally changed to brown when her emotions skyrocketed. She was searching his blue orbs for any sign of insecurity, any hint of deception. Castle looked like the cat who just ate the canary.

"What are you talking about, Beckett? Esposito was just reminding me that I owe him lunch due to losing a bet last week."

"A bet, huh?" she eyed him warily. "What was it about?"

It was a good thing that he was a talented writer and could spin a believable story out-of-thin-air. "I bet him that he would cave first and call Ms Talentless-Reality-Star, Kay Cappuccio, to see how she was holding up… It had to be devastating to find out that your boyfriend, who everyone assumed would soon be your fiancé, was a murderer who was working for the Mexican drug cartel."

"Really now?" She questioned. "And how did you lose the bet?" Castle didn't like the way her eyes were sizing him up.

He chuckled. "I caved first and gave her a call… I was dying to know how Royal was doing in his new home and if he'd survived her **killer** Chihuahua." This statement was actually true as Castle had called Kay to check up on the golden retriever.

Kate tentatively smiled, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. _We certainly do think alike. I'll never tell him though that I also called Kay for the exact same reason._

"What will Espo say the bet between you is if I call him over?" she asked cryptically while staring him down. He felt like she was looking at him beneath a microscope. It certainly wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Tsk, tsk, Beckett. I'm shocked. When did you get to be so mistrustful?"

She gave him that half-smirk of hers…"When my cocky partner is suddenly trying to hide something from me... You know that I'm great at my job, Castle. I can read people, and you are definitely trying to keep something secret."

"So, if you can read me, Beckett," his tone dropped alluringly, "what does my body language tell you right now?" He was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, with his fingers laced behind his head, ogling her appreciatively.

_Was he really going there right now? _She knew by the way his eyes were dilated from looking at her heaving chest that it hadn't been a good idea to cross her arms. _Damn the man and his infernal charisma. _

Castle certainly had a 'manly' way about him that put her on edge, made her very aware of his attraction for her and in turn made her very aware of her own traitorous body. Just a single look from him could start her body tingling in anticipation of his touch and in this setting, that was NOT a good thing. The way he was leering at her right now made Kate shiver as it brought to the forefront of her mind her attraction for him. It had been growing leaps and bounds since her break up with Josh. And knowing how Castle truly felt about her just exacerbated the situation.

Ryan became aware of the sexual tension flowing between Beckett and Castle and elbowed Esposito in the ribs.

"Ow. What the heck was that for?" Espo groaned but immediately shut up as Ryan nodded towards Castle and Beckett.

"Castle, I refuse to comment on your juvenile behavior."

While looking at her stoic, unmovable face, he decided then and there that it was time to stop skirting this issue with her. He decided it was time to buck up, be brave and be honest with her. "No, Kate. You **refuse** to comment on what you **know** is happening between us, ... has been happening since the first day I met you. You're just too chicken to admit that you feel the same magnetic force that I do." His stubborn, blue eyes never wavered from her fiery, hazel ones. "And don't patronize me by trying to deny it."

"God Castle, not here, not now." She looked around the bullpen anxiously, wondering if anyone was noticing them. "This isn't the time or place." Her anger was transparent, her eyes practically shooting daggers at him.

He stood up to his full height, practically nose-to-nose with her as she was wearing 4-inch heels, and stepped close enough to invade her personal space, putting about 12 inches between their bodies. He said dangerously low, "Yes. Right here. Right now. You can't kill me in front of your coworkers."

Kate looked into his stormy eyes and knew he wasn't going to back down from this. She couldn't deal right now with his macho ego so she grabbed his jacket lapel and started dragging him towards the interrogation room. "Follow me," she hissed. She dropped his jacket once Rick's feet were moving in sync with hers.

As she passed Ryan, supposedly looking through some files on his desk, she said harshly, "Ryan, man the door." He immediately jumped to his feet and stood in front of the interrogation room door. "No one gets in here…You understand me?"

He nodded, feeling sorry for Castle. She was steaming mad and he was obviously going to feel the brunt of her wrath. "Got it."

Kate glanced inside the observation room, looking through the two-way mirror, making sure no one was inside either of the two small rooms.

Once the door was shut securely behind them, Castle leaned back against the mirror and said "Kate," dying to reach out to her and touch her forearm, but instead he shied away from the anger rolling off her in waves.

"Don't speak, Castle." She started pacing inside the tiny room like a caged tiger, back and forth, back and forth, like she was trapped and couldn't see a way out.

His own body betrayed him while watching her stalk lividly across the room. _How_ _many times have I fantasized taking Kate right here in this room?_ He found it strangely erotic that her anger heightened the blush in her cheeks, … and thinking about her model cheeks, immediately brought his eyes down to her other ones… Her ass was perfectly rounded in her skinny jeans and it was all Castle could do to physically restrain himself from grabbing her upper arms, shoving her into the wall and start mauling her with his lips.

_God, she is_ _driving me NUTS!_

"First thing…I am NOT Kate here at work. It's either 'Detective' or 'Beckett' to you," she bellowed, "and don't you forget it." She kept pacing, not looking at him. "And that also includes the squad car." She continued slightly out-of-breath due to being so worked up. "It undermines my authority when any other officer hears you call me by my given name... Understand?"

He gulped and nodded. _How in the world do I get her to direct her anger at me in_ _the bedroom instead of the interrogation room?_ He thought naughtily as she continued her tirade.

"Furthermore, the precinct is certainly NOT the place to bring up your personal issues between us." She took her index finger and pointed it back and forth between them... When she noticed his distracted, glassy-eyed expression, she stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips. "Castle! Are you even listening to me?" she asked exasperated.

"Yes, Detective. Not Kate." He lightened his tone to try and reduce the tension in the room. "I've been listening to every word out of your mouth. I've been watching your lips move this entire time…" Then he mumbled to himself so Kate couldn't hear, "among other parts of your body." His eyes though were obviously focused on her full, wet lips right then. "I am a multi-tasker. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

His playful tone of voice lowered her resistance.

_I would certainly bet that he's a multi-tasker… I'm betting a professional one at that if all the rumors are true._ Kate's thought lessened her frustration and brought a hint of a grin to her face. "Uggh Castle, you're incorrigible_!" _She shook her head gingerly back and forth.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Kate chose to ignore his comment. "And third, you know, we're in a precarious position here with Captain Gates." She rubbed her fingers across the back of her neck as if trying to relieve stress from the overworked muscle.

"I could help you with that…Would you like me to massage your neck for you?... I've been told by Alexis that I'm a wonderful masseuse."

_Yeah, yeah and I'm sure by many other women as well._

There was no way in hell she was letting him touch her when she felt strung-out like this.

"Focus." she continued in her Detective voice. "Gates is looking for any excuse to get you kicked out of here as she only sees you as a nosy, flamboyant author." Kate hesitated then and took a few steps closer to him. She looked piercingly into his eyes. In a soft, sincere tone she said, "I don't only see you like that, Castle. . . You are so much more to me than just an arrogant, famous writer. Gates doesn't realize your value to, … to my team."

"And what about you, Detective?" He choked out. "What about my value to you?" He took a step closer to her.

Kate deflected the question. "Gates doesn't realize your worth to me, either. . . I don't want to lose you as my partner… I wouldn't be able to bear it at this point in my career," she said with heart-felt sincerity. "We work well together, Castle. We're in sync and harmony when it comes to solving murders, and I never want to put that in jeopardy."

She looked beseechingly at him, silently begging him to understand where she was coming from... Castle relaxed when he realized this. He knew that she truly did see him as her partner, that she could always count on him to have her back, that she appreciated him being there for her day in and day out.

But was it enough? It wasn't for him.

He knew though that Kate was right in that it wasn't a discussion to undertake here at the precinct. He could wait until Valentines to find out if she could picture them together as partners both here at work as well as in their personal lives. _I've already waited almost 4 years for her, what is another week?_

"Detective," he ground out, "You know how much I love being your partner, right? How much walking into the precinct every day gives me a sense of fulfillment, a sense of purpose that I've never felt with just being a writer." He looked nervously into her eyes. "I'm honored to be working with you."

Her answering grin made his heart sing.

"Ditto, Castle. Ditto."

"But promise me something," he reached out and linked his pinky finger with hers… Kate jumped slightly at his sudden touch. "Promise me that you'll at least think about what I said earlier… It's time to admit that there's more going on between - -" A resounding knock on the door interrupted Castle.

Ryan's voice filtered through the door. "Incoming, Gates."

Castle quickly opened the door and followed Ryan walking through it, ahead of Kate. He felt a huge sense of accomplishment that she had at least admitted that she never wanted to lose him as her partner… It was a massive step in the right direction for them.

Now I just have to get through the next week. He laughed softly to himself.

_Damn, I'm going to have to buy some prescription-strength sleeping pills so I don't keep waking up from my unfulfilled fantasies._ _Well, on a positive note, at least I'm used to the cold showers by now, _he thought with a smile.

XXXXX

**{Author's Note: If I don't see some skin in The Blue Butterfly episode tomorrow, I'm going to have to write a rated M, one-shot, lol. I'm still planning on this story being complete on Valentine's!}**


	6. Chapter 6

At 3:03 pm on February 14th, Detective Beckett was washing her hands in the ladies room when Esposito tapped on the door.

"Beckett. We've got a body."

She quickly dried her hands and instinctively checked to make sure her piece was in place. She came through the door and headed to her desk chair, grabbing her jacket off the back.

"Gates sending you with me?" she asked Esposito.

"Yeah, she told Ryan to hold down the fort here."

"I'm driving. Let's go." She said as she grabbed the keys off her desk.

As they both slipped into the front seats of the Crown Vic, Kate asked, "Where to?"

"123-01 Roosevelt Ave in Flushing."

_That address sounds so familiar, _Kate thought… "That's out of our jurisdiction."

"Yeah, we're looking into this as a personal favor for Gates."

"She give you any other information?"

"Nope…Just to handle the case with care."

The ride to the address was uneventful and traffic was surprisingly light. When the GPS directed her to take the Shea Stadium exit Kate immediately said, "I hope we don't have another Cano Vega murder on our hands…Gates would probably get eaten up by the media if another celebrity baseball player was murdered."

"Let's hope not. I don't think I could take another death like Vega's," Espo replied. "He certainly was the poster-boy for refugees fleeing to America to hopefully make all their dreams come true. His death was such a tragedy."

"New York certainly doesn't need another high-profile murder like his right now." Kate responded earnestly.

As she pulled into Shea's parking lot. She thought she saw…Yes, she definitely saw Castle standing near the entrance to the stadium, holding something in his hands, a jersey maybe? What was going on?

"Hey, isn't that Castle over there?" She asked Esposito curiously. "Did Gates pull him from his book signing to meet us here?"

Esposito was texting Lanie right then with the word, '**Now**.'

Kate's phone beeped with a new text message. Espo turned to her and said, "Beckett, don't ask any questions. Just give me your gun and taser. Right now." He flashed her a loopy grin while holding out his palm, face-up.

She drove the car into a parking stall and turned off the engine. She glared at Espo. "What the hell's going on?"

"Read the text that you just got from Lanie."

She eyed him warily and opened up the text. '**Girl, don't freak out. Just go with it.** **Castle deserves a chance.**'

Just as she finished reading Lanie's text her driver's side door opened and Castle was standing there with an engaging smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He leaned over the door frame.

"Thanks Esposito. Did you get her gun and taser?"

"No, man. She won't give it up." Both men wore identical smirks.

Kate was darting her eyes between them.

"So, let me guess…there's no dead body here, is there?

"Nope." Castle grinned sheepishly, never letting his eyes waver from hers.

"There's no crime scene? No foul play? … It's all been a ruse to get me out here to the stadium?"

"Yes, Detective." His eyes danced merrily at her. "Come on. I want to show you some fun." She rolled her eyes at Castle's tone as it hinted mischievously that there was more than just one way to have fun with him.

Now suddenly, the phone call from her father last night, made sense. He called out-of-the-blue and told her that she deserved more from life than just her vendetta to find her mom's killer, - that Johanna wouldn't have wanted her to shut herself away, or obsess over her death, - that she deserved true happiness. He mentioned that he'd seen how lighter her heart seemed when she talked of Rick, his crazy theories or his flamboyant antics. He mentioned how much he liked Rick and felt he truly did have only Kate's best interests at heart.

"Go on." Espo nudged her. "I wouldn't personally go out with Castle; … he's too metro-sexual for me," He gibed, "and definitely NOT handsome enough for my taste, but he can't be all that bad if he got Gates to let us off early today."

Kate looked up into Rick's boyish, expectant face and said, "Yes, I agree with your metro-sexual observation, Espo," she teased while looking squarely into Rick's ocean-blue eyes. His lips turned into a pout. "And I don't normally go for the ruggedly-handsome types, but - "

Rick's frown turned upside down. His face lit up with hope. "**Sooo**, are you admitting you find me ruggedly handsome, Detective?"

_How in the world did I just let that slip?_

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Espo waved his hand in front of Kate's face, "I don't want to know the answer to that question."

_Oh, dear God, were they really calling them Mom and Dad behind their backs? _Kate inwardly groaned.

"I dare you to give me a chance." Rick said while reaching out his hand for hers…"You can leave at any time if you want to."

"Answer me this, Castle… Did you really go to Gates to get her permission?"

"Yes, I had to practically sell my soul to get her to agree to your whole team getting off early, so please don't make my effort null and void by refusing."

His baby blues were silently pleading with her.

She couldn't refuse that adorable face of his… "Why not? Let's go have some fun," and she reached out and grabbed his hand. As soon as her hand grasped Castle's, for the first time, in a long time, Kate knew that a portion of her wall had just crumbled down around her.

XXXXX

Back at the precinct, Karpowski was in charge of the betting poll, and everyone from Vice to Narcotics had a piece of the action.

It was 4 to 1 odds that Beckett told Castle to take a hike and the Valentine's excursion never happened. It was 7 to 1 that she decked him right there and then in the parking lot at Shea stadium. It was 2 to 1 odds that she threatened him with bodily harm should he attempt to touch her in any manner on their outing. It was even money that Kate agreed to go on the date and a make-out session occurred, tongue action required, not just a peck on the lips. It was 4:1 odds that Castle made it to 2nd base with her as most of the precinct believed he wouldn't be able to restrain those writer hands of his.

Lanie, of course, had to be the one to confirm exactly what happened on the date as everyone assumed she'd be the person Kate would open up to…

It was 3 to 1 that Beckett smacked Castle if he tried to cop-a-feel… 5 to 1 that they actually ended up in bed together, ... half of the precinct assuming that Castle's libido couldn't take waiting another day for her, and the other half saying he had the patience of a Saint and could wait another 3 years before bedding Detective Beckett.

Karpowski's team waited anxiously for Esposito's text concerning the outcome of Beckett finding herself duped by her annoying partner...They didn't have to wait long.

'**She accepted. No assault or battery. It's on!'**

"Damn it," Carson swore. "I was positive uptight Beckett would punch him when she realized that Castle had duped her... Another $75.00 down the tube." He left the break room in a sour mood.

XXXXX

Lanie smiled when she received Javi's text. She had put $20.00 across the board on all the bets… Who knew with Beckett? She certainly couldn't understand why Kate hadn't given into the overwhelming chemistry between her and Rick and jumped Castle's bones years ago … Her big money though was on Castle making it to 2nd base. As long as that happened, she was sitting pretty. Javier bet on them going all the way, but she didn't think that Castle would want to test his luck with Kate and would be thrilled with getting some smooching and a little petting.

She sighed. _Those two had better get their acts together and soon._

Everyone who worked with them could see how utterly perfect they were for each other. It was high time they both admitted it to themselves.

_Plus, I can't afford to keep throwing money away on them!_

XXXXX

Castle was on cloud 9. Kate had finally agreed to spend some time with him away from work and officially, in his mind, it was a date. It didn't bother him that he'd had to manipulate the situation and "hoodwink" her, so to speak, to make it happen. He was sitting next to Katherine Beckett in section 63 of Shea stadium, in the front row, and she was wearing the biggest grin on her face while watching several players scrimmage around on the baseball field.

He couldn't believe she looked so enticing wearing a Mets Jersey that was 2 sizes too big for her.

_God, who am I kidding? She would look sexy even wearing a burlap sack. The woman exudes hotness._

Castle smiled to himself as he remembered the child-like glee on her face when she realized that he had a signed jersey for her with signatures from most of the 2011 roster. Her look had been one of complete shock.

"How did you know, Castle?" she asked, flabbergasted by the jersey.

"You forget that my writer's memory, **never **forgets little details about you, Kate." His tone of voice brought color to her cheeks. "Do I have your permission to call you Kate now that you're off the clock?" His lop-sided smirk left her feeling out-of-sorts. She swatted his chest.

_Damn, his chest feels more firm than I expected it to be._

"Yes, you have my permission… Just don't get too comfortable with it though," she teased. She laughed when she watched the bright glint in his eyes dim a bit. She loved being able to deflate his massive ego once in a while.

"Well, after seeing first hand your infatuation with Joe Torre, I realized how deep your love went for America's past time. I know that the city is getting ready to tear down Shea stadium, so I wanted you to have one more opportunity to see the players in action here, … even if it is just a practice session."

_It's just so damn sweet. How do I keep resisting this man? Do I even want to?_

"I can't believe you did this, Castle…Being in this stadium brings back so many memories for me." She pointed to the upper west section of the bleachers and said, "I was sitting in that section over there with my Dad when I was 10-years-old. That was the time I almost caught Torre's homerun. I'll never forget that day," her smile turned into a slight scowl, "or the wimpy, teenage jerk who jumped out of his seat two rows in front of me to steal the ball away."

Castle couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Mr. Castle," a scrawny, young, teenage girl with short, dirty-blond hair interrupted them. "Would you two like anything to drink?" She waited nervously for their reply while the sounds of the players throwing the ball back and forth, as well as an occasional bat cracking the ball, resounded throughout the stadium.

"Kate, are you in the mood for water, soda, or beer? There's also popcorn, nuts or hot dogs. You can pretty much have whatever you're craving…" When Castle said that word, her eyes suddenly dipped to his lips…

_What if I'm craving you?_

"A beer sounds great, make it a lite." She said a little breathlessly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Me too, kid. Thanks."

"So, tell me the truth," Kate turned to him, fully aware of how close their shoulders were to touching and their knees closer still to brushing one another as they sat in the hard-backed, stadium chairs. "Who did you have to bribe to get the team to agree to practice today at Shea, instead of Citi Field?"

"You know me too well," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I donated a sum of money to Joe Torre's personal charity, called the 'Safe at Home Foundation'. It's a good cause… The foundation helps children if there's violence inside their home. He helps to get those kids away from the abuse, offers counseling for both the children and parents. I was happy to donate to the cause."

"Hmm," she replied, while looking into his mesmerizing eyes, "and let me guess, that wasn't all I take it? Do you now owe another favor to the Mayor or have to promise Paula an additional book tour or something?"

"Nothing that drastic." He looked down at her luscious lips then back up again to her eyes, "I promised something that I'll enjoy doing…I'm going to Torre's wife's book club next month and do a reading, plus sign some autographs."

"Heads up!" they heard yelled through the air as a foul ball headed their way. The ball missed Kate by about 6 feet, slamming hard to the deck and bouncing around behind her. It startled her greatly and she jumped. She was visibly shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Castle put his arm around her and squeezed her into his side, while looking intensely at her. She was surprised by how natural it felt to have his arm there along her upper back and shoulders. She was surprised how safe she felt. She longed to lean her head into the crook of his neck and just feel his warmth surrounding her, protecting her.

"Yes, I'm okay, just surprised is all…"

Sarah walked up just then with their beers. Castle removed his arm from around her to reach for the drinks and Kate immediately felt a sense of loss without his touch.

"Thanks again, Sarah." He read her name from her tag. "How much do I owe you?"

"Mr Torre says everything's on the house. He wants you to have a wonderful time with your lady." She replied shyly.

_God, how I wish I could call her my lady,_Castle thought.

He grinned charmingly at Sarah and handed her a $20.00 bill. "Well, this is all for you then. We really appreciate you serving us today."

"You're welcome. It's not like I have a Valentine's date waiting for me or anything." She looked dejectedly at the ground. Castle could tell that she was unsure of herself and suffered from poor self-esteem. She really did remind him of a younger Alexis when she was around 14. He wanted to brighten her day.

"Hey Sarah, you really are a pretty girl, and I'm positive that in a few years, … I'd bet it will be about the time you're a Junior in High School,… that boys will be falling all over themselves at the chance to date you. Just give it some time." He winked at her charmingly.

Sarah's answering smile was full of happiness. "Thank you, Mr. Castle. Can I get you some snacks?"

Kate shook her head 'no' and Castle said, "No thanks. We're good for now."

Sarah turned hastily away from them.

_Does Rick even realize how he helped that insecure, awkward girl?_

Kate remembered what it was like to be 14, her height making her feel like a giant next to all the boys… She was gangly in her body and with ugly braces to match.

This man at her side, continued to amaze her with his charming thoughtfulness, his unselfishness and abounding generosity.

Kate suddenly sucked in a deep gasp of air as the realization hit her. - - She was done for. - - She was a goner. - - She was head over heels in love with Richard Castle, and it felt glorious to suddenly admit it to herself.

She didn't trust her voice right then so she took some sips of her beer while watching the scrimmage match below on the field.

"You know, Castle," she said tentatively, once she was sure she'd found her voice. "You certainly do have a way with women of all ages."

"You're the **only** woman I ever want to have my way with again." He said boldly, with a hint of devilishness, watching her reaction closely.

Her heart beat noticeably quickened as he glanced at her graceful neck. Kate nervously licked both her lips, then bit down on her lower one, pulling it with her teeth.

Rick had to fight to stay calm and keep control of his thoughts. The way she was looking at him made the blood rush south and his heart physically ache for more between them. He took several gulps of his beer, trying to regain some sense of control.

_I've never wanted to taste a woman's lips more than I do right now_, he thought hungrily, but he refused to be the one who made the first move with her today. Kate had to be the one who took the initiative and instigated anything physical to happen between them.

Then suddenly a wolf whistle rang out. They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound and noticed Joe waving with his arm to come to him. "Castle, Detective, get on down here to the dugout."

They both stood up at the same time, Castle placed his hand lightly on her lower back and directed her to start walking down the aisle towards the steps which would take them to the dugout.

When they reached Mr. Torre, he clasped Castle's hand tightly, vigorously shaking it up and down. "Hi Rick, Detective Beckett." He reached for her hand next. "How are you enjoying the game?"

"Absolutely loving it," Kate easily replied. "I feel really honored to be a bystander in what will be your last practice in this stadium."

"Yes, It is our last one…Rick, here, is a very persuasive man in getting his way." Torre's deep laugh was genuine.

"It means so much to me that your team was willing to do this for me…I only wish my Dad were here to see it as well. We have so many fond memories of this place together."

"I invited him, Kate," Castle jumped in, "but he had other plans. I'm sorry he couldn't make it either. I did get a signed jersey for him as well."

She was again amazed at Rick's thoughtfulness. "I should have known, Rick." His heart jumped as he realized she'd called him by his first name. "You were talking to my Dad at the first of the month in the break room, weren't you?"

"Yes," he smiled shyly. "I knew how much the baseball games meant to him, just from you talking about them, so I was hoping he could join us."

_This man is willing to do anything, … sacrifice anything, give up anything__**for me**__to ensure my happiness. How did I get to be so lucky?_

It was with this thought that Kate felt the last remaining bricks of her wall come tumbling down.

"Would you like to meet the players?" Joe asked.

Kate nodded her head 'yes' and he called the players over to the dugout.

Kate was in awe of the other players as she met several she recognized: Manny Acosta, Mike Nickeas, Jason Bay, Zach Lutz, Jon Rauch, Mike Pelfrey, Josh Thole, and Andres Torres. She recognized most by their faces and some by their jersey numbers. It was certainly a day she'd never forget…

Jon Rauch said to her, "We all want to thank you, Detective Beckett, for keeping our city safe by getting the murderers off our streets. . . I'll certainly be sleeping better tonight knowing that such a beautiful, competent cop has my back."

Kate laughed. "Thank you. Police work is definitely a team effort though. I wouldn't be half as good at my job if I didn't have my partner here helping me to solve cases." She linked her arm through Castle's. His surprise was evident at her action, but he quickly recovered and grasped the back of her hand, holding her arm in place. "This man keeps me in line and allows me to have some fun while doing the daily grind of my job."

They heard the odd, whirring sound of a machine far away, closing in on them. Castle whispered into her ear, "That's our cue. We're leaving."

"Thanks, gentleman, for the incredible experience!" He nodded at them and never let go of Kate's hand as he turned away from the group on the field, and they both sprinted towards the parking lot. Kate looked up in wonder at the helicopter hovering over the lot.

_Oh My God, he didn't, did he?_But sure enough, Castle had hired a helicopter crew to pick them up at Shea Stadium and take them to their next destination.

She was gaping in wonder at him, "Castle, this is just too much." She raised her voice to be heard above the roar of the machine.

"No, it's not…" He brought his mouth to her ear so he didn't have to yell above the roaring blades. "I want you to have the chance to see this wonderful city from a panoramic view. You deserve to see the city you protect in all its beautiful splendor." Her hair whipped into his face from the force of the turning blades.

_He took a deep breath. Oh damn, _he thought incredulously_, her hair still smells like cherries. _"Besides," he continued, "you've only ever ridden in a copter due to police work, right?

She said, "Yes, but…"

He pulled back from her hair as the smell was driving him crazy. It made him yearn to sniff other parts of her body to find out if she smelled like the fruit in more intimate areas…"No buts, Kate, you deserve to see this city as a tourist, not just as a dedicated police officer. It will be my first time up in a copter, and I want you by my side sharing this with me."

She was finding it harder and harder to resist Richard Castle.

_First time for Rick Castle, huh? _She decided to start tormenting that libido of his_…"_Sooo, you're a virgin rider then?"

_Oh sweet Jesus, did she really just say that?_ Castle couldn't believe his ears. He gulped and nodded yes, trying to think of the sexiest, wittiest come-back to egg her on.

"You do realize that this would be one of my fantasies come true? . . . Me losing my virginity - " he cleared his throat, "umm, rider status with you, - my beautiful muse." The way he was eyeing her made Kate very aware of her femininity and womanly curves. She felt her nipples pebble.

_Geez, what this man does to me._

She eyed him up and down from his red Nike T-shirt to his casual Levi jeans, giving as good as she got.

"I'm happy to fulfill at least one of your fantasies, Rick," she saucily replied, "**if** all our clothes stay on."

She laughed at his crest-fallen face. "Let's go then, Writer-Boy," she teased. "I'm happy to lead the way."

_I just bet you are Katherine Beckett… You were born to lead… Now, how do I get you to lead me in the bedroom?_

As she strapped herself in next to Castle, she thought worriedly. _Why do I feel like I'm in for the ride of my life?_

The pilot directed them to put on their head phones so they could speak to each other and be heard clearly above the noise of the machine.

Kate looked over at Castle before the helicopter took off… He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, his face alight with unwavering excitement over experiencing something new…

And Kate Becket didn't know it yet, but that something new was going to be her.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't help myself, readers. Caskett has such explosive chemistry that this chapter practically wrote itself and a section is **rated M**. **Happy Valentine's Day!**

**XXXXX**

The view from the chopper was breathtaking…The setting sun was striking with its hues of pink and red dipping down below the horizon. When Kate saw the majestic Statue of Liberty from 500 feet above it, her desire to go on the full tour multiplied greatly, and she determined on her next day off she would take the short ferry ride from Battery Park and book the tour.

"Oh my God, Castle, this is just incredible." She looked around in awe at the brilliance of New York. "I've only briefly noticed landmarks before while being in a chopper, probably due to the adrenaline rush that kicks in while preparing to take down a suspect. . . I can't believe I never realized before the utter beauty of New York City.

"Yes, … incredible, utterly breathtaking." When Kate glanced at him he was looking directly at her, and she got the distinct impression he was talking about her, not the view outside. His unwavering grin brought goose bumps to her flesh. "Have you ever been to the Immigration Museum?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm ashamed to say that I've only been there once, and it was a long time ago…I went while I was in the 4th grade on a field trip."

"Well, if you'll permit me to take you there, I'd be happy to share the historic halls with you where over 12 million immigrants first entered America. It truly is a memorable place filled with valuable history."

"I'll hold you to that, Castle." She smiled at his obvious pleasure in her agreement to go with him.

Rick was very aware of the few inches that separated their thighs from touching while sitting on the small bench seat. The heat radiating from Kate's leg was almost palpable. His fingers itched to move just the 4 inches it would take to be resting on her knee, but they had made so much progress already today, and he was afraid to jinx it, so he continued to be the perfect gentleman and kept his hands to himself.

_I could be the poster boy for Monk-hood_, he thought ironically. _Who would've guessed that I, … a famous Play-boy and known womanizer, would have the fortitude to wait for a woman for almost 4 years? _

But what surprised Castle the most was that he had not been intimate with a woman since Gina. No woman appealed to him like Katherine Beckett… no one fascinated him like her, and no one even came close to her stunning beauty and sex appeal. She was it for him. She was the only woman he ever wanted to be with again…Now, all he had to do was convince her of that and get her on the same page.

As dusk settled over New York, traffic became heavier on the streets below, and more businesses turned on their lights. The multi-colored lights were sparkling and twinkling, emitting a lovely glow. The lights complimented the grand, austere buildings of the city beautifully.

They flew over the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges, as well as the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Buildings, all the while listening to the Pilot's energetic voice giving them facts and figures about each of the monuments.

Central Park was by far her favorite of the evening. It brought back so many memories of her as a young girl, holding her mother's hand while walking along the bike trail, playing hide-and-seek among the tall trees and feeding the pigeons that surrounded the park benches.

Kate was surprised by how quiet Castle was… She didn't think he could ever keep his mouth closed for any length of time, but he was obviously enthralled with the scenery. He was enjoying the tour immensely. She enjoyed watching him out of the corner of her eye as he was filled with nervous energy and excitement.

"If I would have known how amazing this experience is, I would have brought Alexis years ago." His deep voice reverberated throughout her body because of the headphones. "Martha's afraid of heights so there's no amount of persuasion that would convince her to try this tour."

"What about if you increased her credit card spending limit by **thousands **of dollars?" Kate asked teasingly.

"What spending limit?" He laughed throatily. "My mother doesn't know the meaning of the word, 'frugal'."

"Mr. Castle," Charles, their helicopter pilot, interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you wanted to know when we were close to the hotel. We're 3 minutes away."

"Thanks, Charles. I appreciate it."

"I hope you like our next stop, Kate." He put his elbow up on the back of the seat, resting his head in his hand and gazed at her intently. "You know, in so many ways, you are still such a mystery to me." His voice faded as he looked beseechingly into her hazel eyes.

He looked so damn fine with his inquisitive eyes searching hers…His eyes the color of the sea after a raging storm.

Now that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him, it was going to be extremely difficult to keep him at arms length…

"Should I worry about our next stop?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

But Rick never answered her question as there was a slight jostling with the copter during their descent to the rooftop of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. The landing went smoothly though and as the copter touched the rooftop, Castle asked the Pilot for his packages.

Charles took from the co-pilot's seat 2 large dress boxes from Saks Fifth Avenue and handed them to Castle, plus a medium size, tan leather bag of Kate's.

He put a $100 bill into Charles's palm. "Thank you for the wonderful tour. I'll definitely be booking with your company again."

"You're welcome, Mr. Castle. Enjoy your evening."

Rick hopped down from the helicopter first and then reached for Kate's hand to help her out of the chopper.

He pulled her with him along the rooftop until they reached the entrance door.

"Can you hold these packages for a moment?"

"Sure," and she reached for them to take them from his hands.

Castle pulled out his hotel key-card and swiped the magnetic key pad. He opened the door and directed her inside. He took the 2 boxes from her, but she kept her handbag. They walked silently to the elevator and once inside, he pushed the button for floor 28.

Kate smiled endearingly at him while they were in the elevator. "I'm assuming you got a room here, right?" Rick nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Expecting to get lucky tonight, Castle?" she asked in a questioning, lilting tone, while staring him down. She was glaring at him like one of her mistrustful suspects.

Rick suddenly felt trapped in the enclosed elevator.

By the 'deer-trapped-in-headlights' expression on Castle's face, Kate knew she'd hit close to the mark. . . She inwardly rejoiced at the power she held over him.

"No, Kate, not expecting to get lucky tonight." He squeaked out uncomfortably. "I NEVER expect that from you." He smiled shyly. "I got a room for us," he cleared his throat, "for **you** to be able to change clothes and get ready for the second half of our evening." Castle purposefully didn't say the word 'date' as he didn't want her to think he was assuming it was an actual date between them.

The elevator dinged when they reached the 28th floor of the hotel. They both headed towards the hallway where the Executive suites were located.

"I had Lanie pack the bag for you… I hope she packed all your necessities. Plus, she chose the dress for you this evening."

Castle stopped at room 2855, took his key-card and swiped it.

"I'm sure everything she packed will be fi - " Kate audibly gasped when he opened the door to the suite.

"Oh, MY GOD." The far wall was floor to ceiling glass about 10 and a half feet in height. The view was utterly gorgeous. She looked out at New York Harbor, water waving and glistening a deep midnight blue… Ecru lights danced over the current making it seem as if the water actually covered a sheen of glass. There was a sailboat out on the water with a bright yellow sail that swayed gently in the breeze. Off in the distance, she could see Ellis Island as well as the Statue of Liberty in all her glory. As she walked nearer the windows she looked below and saw beautiful park views… Couples were strolling hand-in-hand along the walkway, looking at the budding trees and flowering gardens that weren't in bloom yet as it was still too cold in New York.

"This is the perfect location, Castle," she said in awe. "You sure know how to pick a hotel room."

_I'll just add that to his list of talents and file it away for my personal use later_, Kate thought with a smile. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest as she realizedshe couldn't wait to start exploring his other talents in this room either.

_Oh God, I'm in trouble._ All these years trying to fight off his overwhelming magnetism, his never-ending charisma and exotic baby blues… Kate knew that she had only been delaying the inevitable… They were destined to be together.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smugly. A knock on the door turned Castle's attention away from Kate… He opened the door to a smiling hotel worker.

"Mr. Castle, your ordered a couples massage for 7 p.m. Is now still a good time?"

_Oh Lord_, he thought a bit frightened, _is it 7 already?"_ He was planning on giving Kate the heads-up first concerning the massage session, but the tour had taken longer than expected. He turned slowly to face her wrath, knowing that there was a chance she was going to kill him.

_You are soo busted_, Kate thought humorously. _I'm going to have fun pushing his buttons._

"Castle!" She practically hissed from across the room, "Can I talk to you a moment?" Her frozen smile let him know to prepare for the worst.

"It's not what it looks like, Beckett, I promise… Ow, Ow Ow!" He yelped as she grabbed his ear and twisted it.

"Apples, Apples!"

"Not what it looks like? … What it looks like is you planned on attending a peep show, and I'm the featured star." She continued on with false anger in her tone, loving every minute of being the puppet master controlling his strings.

"Just give me a minute to explain…"

"Did - you - order - a - **massage** - for - me?" she ground out icily.

"Yes, technically that's true, BUT … " Castle stuttered.

"Were you not hoping to see me partially naked while the masseuse worked on my ass?" She spluttered.

Castle couldn't stop the grin from taking over his whole face. "Well… if I happened to accidentally see any of your tempting skin, that would definitely be a bonus to this day, **BUT **…

"I apologize, Mr. Castle," the cute, twentish, Oriental girl spoke timidly behind them…"I misread the order. This is just for a personal massage, not a couples session. I'm so sorry concerning the confusion. We've been doing couple massages all day long since it's Valentines so I just assumed your order would be one too." She looked heartily embarrassed by the mistake.

"See Kate," Castle said in a sugary-sweet tone. "I had no hidden, ulterior motives when scheduling the appointment."

She eyed him distrustfully. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Look. I know from personal experience how stressful your job can be, and since you won't ever let me knead your muscles to try and relieve some of that stress, I figured it would be a wonderful surprise to hire a masseuse for you."

"Only for me?"

"Yes, I was planning on showering and getting ready for the rest of the night in my room of the suite."

He turned then to the masseuse, "Ling, is it?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle?"

"Would you please set up the massage table in Ms. Beckett's room right there?" He pointed to the room on the left of the enormous sitting area.

"Yes, sir. I apologize again. I'm sorry to have caused contention between you and Miss Beckett." She carried the portable table into Kate's room.

_Oh God_, Kate thought, _here I was razzing Castle and now I've gone and made Ling feel bad about her mistake. He's going to make me pay for this - - Unless… _Kate's wheels started turning inside her head.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't hear Castle walk up behind her until he whispered slyly into her ear, "I believe you owe me an apology, Miss Kathryn Beckett." His voice sent a quiver throughout her entire body.

"Owe you, … what?" she whispered tremulously as she turned towards him and realized he was standing way too close, invading her comfort zone. If she reached up on her tiptoes her mouth would land on that appealing, manly chin of his, and she could finally feel what his fresh stubble would do to her lips.

"An apology," he repeated in that same damn, infuriating, soft, sexy voice that put her on edge. "Besides, you know me, Kate. I couldn't handle the sight of you in **just** a towel." His eyes were dancing merrily.

_You really set yourself up with that line, Writer-Monkey,_ Kate thought mischievously. She did thoroughly enjoy watching him squirm from all her teasing innuendos.

"Oh, really now? But isn't seeing me in **just** a towel at the heart of your fantasies, Riii – ck? . . . or would you prefer seeing me in **just **a rose red teddy, or maybe **just** my black, itty bitty bikini, or maybe my personal favorite, … **just** wearing nothing but your royal blue, Ralph Lauren dress shirt?"

Castle was practically drooling as he imagined Kate in each one of those sexy outfits she was describing. The woman was going to kill him; one way or the other, she was going to be the death of him.

He groaned and brought his right fist up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle to cause pain and distract himself.

"You are such a tease, Kate Beckett, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He knew he needed to put some distance between them and fast before his traitorous hands betrayed him and grabbed that beautiful head of hers and gave her the punishment she so deserved. He turned and walked away from her, taking his hand and rummaging it through his hair, disheveling it.

"Now get that model body of yours into your room right now. We only have 55 minutes until our dinner reservation and Ling is scheduled with you for 25."

"I'm going to take a very long, cold shower," he mumbled incoherently under his breath…

Kate laughed when she realized he was so flustered by her comments that he forgot to take his box of clothes with him into his bathroom. Smiling the whole time, she grabbed both Sax Fifth Avenue boxes off the sofa, and with her bag on her arm, sauntered into her room.

**XXXXX **

20 minutes later, Rick stepped out of the massive shower and starting drying himself off with a large, fluffy towel. It was then he realized his clothes were still left out in the sitting area.

_Damn, how did I forget to bring them in here with me?_

He quickly put on his jeans, going commando, and stepped out of his room.

_What? … Where is it?_

The box was not where he put it earlier on the settee. He glanced at the coffee table, the computer desk lining the east wall, and then the small alcove in the corner. It was not in this room.

He walked gingerly towards Kate's room. Maybe Ling had come across it? He knocked soundly on her door, hoping that she wasn't in the shower yet as he didn't think he'd be able to prevent himself from taking a quick peek at a wet, naked Beckett.

_Who am I kidding? It most assuredly would not be a quick peek…She'd arrest me for being a Peeping Tom._

Ling answered, "Come in."

"Kate," he started speaking before opening her door, "Have you seen my box of clo -?" He lost his voice when he saw her.

_Uh – Oh. Sh - iiiii - t._

She was lying face down on the massage table. She had a very narrow piece of white, terry cloth covering her fabulous ass. Her lean, lithe back muscles were exposed as her hair was brushed over to the side of her neck. Ling was working on her left, lower leg, kneading the taut calf muscle. Her legs, … _dear God,_ seemed to go on for miles and just begged to be touched. Castle had always claimed to be a breast-man, but seeing her hind legs like this, … fully exposed and glistening, being covered in some sort of massage oil, made him change his mind immediately. He was forever more a leg-man.

"This feels heavenly, Castle," her satisfied voice rang in his ears. "I should have let you spoil me like this before now."

When Kate didn't receive a response, she pushed herself up from the table using her elbows, making sure that her crossed arms didn't expose her breasts. Her soft waves of hair framed her face angelically as she glanced at him curiously.

_And now I'm back to being a breast-man,_ he thought humorously, as Kate's crossed arms only managed to barely cover her areola and nipples, but ended up increasing the fullness of her breasts by pushing them slightly upwards.

It was obvious to Kate that Rick was very turned on, … and _Oh hell,_ he looked … yummy. The front of his toned chest still had a few spattering droplets of water on it from the shower. She was immediately drawn to the small phoenix tattoo on his right pectoral muscle as his chest was bare. She couldn't see even a hint of any chest hair. His nipples were standing at attention as the air in the room was a bit cool. His biceps were even larger than she imagined and were well-defined. She let her eyes wander down his chest to his flat abdomen where she did notice then the light smattering of brown hair that delved beneath his waistband, and her eyes couldn't help themselves as she gazed even lower. Kate licked her lips at his bulging erection.

Ling suddenly said, "I'm all through, Ms Beckett." She grabbed a large towel from off the king size bed and draped it over Kate.

That action brought Castle out of his stupor. . . Kate noticed he looked away from her while she hastily sat up, securely wrapping the towel around herself before standing up.

_Always the gentleman,_ she thought impressed and a little dismayed at the same time.

He left the room to go and get a tip for Ling while she packed up her massage table. He gave her a $50.00 bill and thanked her for her services and wished her a happy holiday.

After Rick escorted Ling to the door of the suite and made sure the door had closed properly, he looked inside Kate's room and noticed she was opening the boxes. After finding which one was his, she clung tightly to the white towel with her left hand, and with the box in her right, she strolled over to Castle.

"This what you're looking for?" she asked teasingly with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes. I should have known. You had my clothes the entire time." He noticeably gulped and then said a little breathlessly, "I should be able to think of some clever, sexy innuendo to go with you having my clothes, but my mind is too - -distracted right now to come up with one."

Castle couldn't help himself as he brought his thumb up to her collarbone and started tracing it. Her skin was just like he imagined, … smooth as silk.

Kate was holding out his box for him, but he still didn't take it. She looked deeply into his cerulean eyes and recognized something in them that she knew must be reflected back to him in her own gaze, … desire.

She was mesmerized by his touch.

"The reality of you, Kate Beckett, in **just** a towel, far surpasses any fantasy of mine." His index finger lazily trailed upwards to her pulse point where her heart was jumping frantically.

"And the reality of you, Rick Castle," she tormented him with her bedroom voice, "with wet hair and 5'o'clock shadow in **just** low-slung, tight jeans is enough to make any self-respecting woman throw caution to the wind and . . ." She purposefully paused, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"And?" He purred into her ear while taking his index finger slowly up her neck and along her jaw line until he reached her small, delicate earlobe.

And as her eyes bored into his, Kate threw the clothes box on the settee and let go of her left hand.

**XXXXX (Warning…Smut ahead ;)**

Neither Rick nor Kate would be able to tell anyone who initiated their explosive kiss.

Rick remembers hearing the box of clothes land on the settee and then being in complete shock with what happened next, … briefly realizing that Kate had dropped her towel, seeing a flash of perky, perfect breasts and a dark patch of pubic hair before his lips were crushed against hers. His hands immediately swept to the back of her head, grasping the soft curls, yanking on her hair gently, as he claimed her lips, … rough and possessive.

Kate felt like he was marking his territory with his expert kiss; … his mouth pressing and delving onto her own…nipping and grinding her soft, pliant lips until she felt like they might actually bruise from the contact.

Rick's mouth slid down to her neck, and Kate felt as though her legs melted right there. She had to stifle a moan when his stubbled jaw scraped against her skin.

_Rough. Just like I imagined it._

When his tongue finally forced its way into her mouth, and started swirling around hers, she emitted a sexy moan and instinctively rocked her hips into his.

With that action from Kate, Rick growled and cupped her ass in both his hands, lifting her slightly from the floor to back her into the far wall, to get better leverage.

She whimpered as her back hit the wall more forcefully than expected… It was most likely going to ache tomorrow from the sheer force of Rick shoving her into it, but Kate didn't care. She was on fire.

"God Kate, you are so fucking hot." He murmured frantically into her ear before his lips were colliding once more with hers.

Kate couldn't stop the ravenous need building inside her body. Her breasts felt heavy, screaming to be touched by him... Her nipples were hard and erect, reacting to his bare skin crushed against hers… Her knees were feeling weak from the pure, unadulterated lust Castle was bellowing inside her… Her inner thighs were wet from the expelled moisture, and she was shocked by how fast it all came to fruition. She had never wanted a man so badly before in her entire life.

Rick's lips wouldn't leave her body for a single second… His stubble was leaving a trail of burned skin in its wake, … from the sensitive spot at the back of her ear, heading down and across her jaw bone… A rumble escaped his chest as he reached his goal, her pulse point. He began sucking on her neck vigorously, then backing off gently, tenderly licking the wounded spot, but still keeping the pressure there as he made it his goal to mark her with a noticeable hickey.

Anyone who came In contact with her would know she was taken…

His voice was a silky, hot caress when he finally pulled back from her delicious neck and stopped the tortuous sucking. "Promise me, Kate, … that this isn't just a one-time fling." He searched her passion-filled, brown eyes with his own, the need for reassurance clouding his radiant blues. "Once I taste you, I'm going to be addicted, and I'll have to have you again and again."

He kissed her passionately once more, melding his lips to hers urgently, savoring every touch, every sound from her, drinking her in completely, … like he'd been lost in the desert for days and she was his life-saving drink of water.

He couldn't get enough.

Kate had never felt so alive, so desirable, so wanted, so needed by a man, or … so wanton.

"Say it, Kate."

"This" she murmured seductively, nipping at his kiss-swollen lips, while her hands roamed freely up and down along his strong back, rejoicing in finally being able to feel his bulging muscles, "is most definitely NOT a fling…" and her hands swooped down to the front of his jeans to search for his top button. "You have way too many clothes on, Rick – ster."

His grin was short-lived at the term of endearment as her hands accomplished their goal and his top button was undone and the zipper unzipped in just a few seconds. As her hands grasped the outer waistband of his jeans and started pulling downwards, Rick shimmied his hips to assist her and down the jeans went over his firm thighs, over his shins and he finally kicked them off his feet.

Kate gasped in surprise. _Oh Jesus, the tabloids are right. He is, ummm, very well-endowed._ But she didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Rick hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, almost coming undone right then and there as his raging erection was positioned in just the perfect spot, causing the most tantalizing friction.

In between devouring her with his lips, Rick started whispering sweet nothings in her ear, … telling her how beautiful she was, telling her that he was the luckiest man in the world right now to be with her, … but Kate instinctively knew what he was really saying… He was madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with her.

He placed her on the edge of the king-size bed, with her buttocks and thighs residing on the mattress, her knees and lower legs hanging off the bed. The bed was the exact height for what Rick had in mind. Kate shivered in anticipation at his dark, hungry look.

"Rick," she whispered, needing him to touch her. She opened her legs and he immediately stepped in between her knees.

He knew, without words, what she was asking…

She sighed when he leaned over her and his fingers tentatively brushed across the tips of her breasts, watching her nipples react to his touch.

"You are the most stunning woman I've ever seen, Kate."

His large, strong hands couldn't resist her flawless chest any longer and he grabbed both her small breasts simultaneously, squeezing and kneading them fiercely, creating a mixture of both pleasure and pain that had Kate feeling like she was going to explode in a matter of seconds. "Oh God, Rick." She arched her chest immediately up into his experienced hands.

When he noticed her quick, panting, gasps of breath, he finally lowered his head and opened his mouth large enough to fit completely around her areola. His lips closed over the dark pink area and he sucked in, slowly and agonizingly pulling the nipple into his mouth. . .Then he used his masterful tongue to lick around the sensitized nipple before grabbing the base of her nipple with his teeth and scraping upwards to the tip. He then exacted the same care with her other breast, teasing and tormenting the nipple until Kate wanted to scream.

She curled her fingers through his dark hair as hot flames licked at her abdomen… She lifted her hips eagerly to be able to feel his fully engorged member …

"Don't," he rasped out… I want us to come together, Kate." He moved his hands to her hips and pushed them back to the bed, and began making slow, tantalizing circles along her hip bones.

"Cas – tle," she begged, "I'm sooo close."

He nearly came right there just from hearing those words out of her mouth. _How many times had he dreamed of hearing her say that to him?_

"I should slow down," he said huskily as he took a small step back from the bed and grabbed her right ankle in his hand and began feathering lush kisses along the inner portion of her lower leg. "I want to taste every inch of you before you come."

_Slow down? Oh hell, no._

_She grinned devilishly. "Get out of the 3rd inning, Rick. I'm in the bottom of the 9th." A_nd in the blink of an eye, Kate had whipped her leg out of his hands, and with her skilled yoga training had wrapped both her firm, toned legs around his butt and yanked him forward.

She sat partially up on the bed and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her. She was suddenly attacking his lips, shoving her tongue down his throat, scraping it along the upper roof of his mouth, dueling her tongue with his. She was massaging his incredible, muscled ass with dexterous fingers, loving the way he felt beneath her hands. Her inner thighs began slightly shaking from the exertion of holding him in place, making her body burn with the knowledge that they would soon be one.

She knew Rick could feel how ready she was for him as his member glided across her very wet folds.

His deep, guttural moan told her that he was thinking the exact same thing.

And Rick Castle was not one to disappoint Kate Beckett.

He pulled away from her mouth suddenly, reached under her buttocks and slid her ass to the very edge of the bed. He grabbed her calves and lifted her ankles onto his shoulders.

Kate's eyes widened when she realized his intent. She grabbed a hold of the bedspread for leverage as he positioned himself at her entrance. She whimpered sexily as her eyes froze onto his, seeing the depth of emotion residing there, matching her own.

Castle slowly edged himself into her, allowing Kate to stretch to accommodate his size.

When he was fully inside her, he clenched his jaw, straining against the overload of sensation. She felt so warm, so wet, and so tight. Everything he ever imagined.

Kate's breathing was stymied. Her hips were involuntarily twitching and jerking with Castle being completely inside her, driving him mad. He began sliding in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Ri – ck, "

He held her thighs for support while moving in a smooth, sensual rhythm. He had to fight the urge to go off just looking down at her sinful body, exquisitely displayed below him.

Kate's forehead glistened with a sheen of perspiration, her green-brown eyes were clouded with desire. Her cheeks were flush from the sexual tension as her body was fighting to hold off her release. He felt so damn good inside her, and she wanted it to last as long as possible.

His thrusts picked up in intensity. He was shoving so deep that she was slowly being pushed up the bedspread so Kate readjusted her grip so she could stay better in place. Rick bent his knees slightly to change the angle of his strokes and began rubbing her legs sensuously. He was hitting her sugar walls at just the right angle… Kate could feel it gloriously on her G spot.

"Castle," She whimpered and from the tone in her voice he knew she was at the edge.

Rick took his thumb and touched her clit; it was warm and moist, just begging for his caress. He began circling and teasing it gently, loving the way Kate was responding to his touch.

That was Kate's undoing.

"Oh Gawd, Castle…. Yes!" She made a deep, throaty noise and closed her eyes while riding out the most intense orgasm of her life. Her sound, plus the exquisite expression on her face drove Rick right over.

As Kate's walls tightened and pulsed around him, he thrust deep inside her one last time, and Castle exploded with a groan, pumping his seed into her that lasted an unbelievable amount of time, heightening Kate's orgasm even more.

He moved her legs from off his chest and collapsed on top of her, kissing her face tenderly, … on her left cheek, her nose, her right cheek and then her chin, while coming down from the aftershock of their love making.

Castle, unsurprisingly, spoke first…"Christ, Kate it's never been like that for me before…It's never been - - " He stopped awkwardly. Man, for a writer, he sure was failing to find any words to describe the most important moment of his life.

Her expression turned tender, … a look that said she understood, as she leaned up to cover his lips with her own.

"For me, either," she whispered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're reading this completed story, please, please leave a review. They're as addicting as rewatching ALWAYS. ;)**

Rick Castle thought he was dreaming. He awoke to find his naked body curled up to Kate Beckett's backside, his arm draped over her slender hip. His face was just an inch away from her soft, brown hair and when he breathed in, she still smelled slightly like fresh fruit, and the memories from the evening before came crashing back to him.

They had decided to cancel the restaurant reservation in favor of ordering room service instead, as they both wanted privacy. Kate had completely enjoyed the cozy, romantic setting in the living area with the blazing fireplace and the amazing smell of 6 dozen white roses permeating the room. Rick had thoroughly enjoyed them feeding one another delicious seafood, while downing an expensive Le Montrachet wine, with fruit for dessert.

He remembered Kate taking a chocolate covered strawberry, licking it first and then wiping the chocolate on her lips… She then bit down tantalizingly on the berry and moaned with delight at the taste. She leaned into Rick and whispered, "You've got to try this strawberry, Rick, … it's sinfully delicious." And she popped the last bite of berry into her mouth before her lips molded onto his… She opened her mouth and with her tongue slid the strawberry over to his waiting taste buds.

Rick grew hard just thinking about that moment. He did not want to wake her up this morning as they both had had a very long, exciting night where he explored her body in intimate, slow detail.

He now knew where her elusive tattoo resided; … the initials JB in small calligraphy lettering, right beneath her left breast, keeping her mother close to her heart. He was actually surprised when he first saw the tattoo as he assumed it would be a symbol, but he had quickly recovered and had bent over to place his lips reverently on the initials.

He knew that one of the most erotic spots on her body was on the nape of her neck, just below the hairline, in the divot there. She squirmed and shimmied when his lips, teeth and tongue worked their magic on that sensitive spot.

He had worshipped the bullet scar lovingly, taking extra care to linger over the puckered skin, telling her that the scar made her even more beautiful in his eyes as it told the story of how she craved justice for the innocent. It was a symbol of her never-ending strength, her courageous bravery, and devotion to the victim's families.

His favorite spot to torture though, on Kate Beckett's lovely body, was certainly a new one for him… No other woman had made Rick want to stake claim to this part of her body… Just thinking about it made him uncomfortably hard as he was nestled so snugly against her firm derriere… His favorite spot to torment her was behind her knees as it seemed to be the only place she was ticklish, and it thrilled him to no end to be able to make her laugh a deep, incredibly sexy, feminine sound, that he'd never heard escape from her lips before.

Just thinking about that sensuous area behind her knee cap made his hand travel along her hip, down her thigh, and his fingers found their destination, stroking firmly in the crevice behind her knee.

She stirred slightly next to him, stretching languidly, his warm hand caressing her hip, thigh and beneath her knee, slowly and surely waking her up…

She was feeling deliciously sore between her legs as they had made love 3 times before falling exhausted into Kate's bed around 1:30 am. The first time was certainly fast and furious on the bed in her room; … the second, Kate laughed inside as they couldn't keep their hands off each other during dinner and finally during dessert, he ravished her on the lamb rug in front of the hearth; the glow and heat from the firelight intensifying their pleasure; … and the third time happened in the large, jacuzzi tub, with the amazing jet spray creating infinite bubbles, definitely made for a couple to do dirty things to one another.

Kate couldn't ever remember a time feeling so completely satisfied and happy in her entire life. Rick Castle made her feel things that no man had ever made her feel before… He made her feel like she was the most desired woman on earth, and he was by far the most unselfish lover she'd ever had in her bed. Her body hummed at the memories.

"Good morning," she said huskily. "Why do I get the distinct impression, Rick-ster, that you're going to be insatiable?" She could easily feel his engorged erection as it pushed into her buttocks.

"Mmmm," he sighed contentedly. "Maybe because…as I mentioned earlier, Kate," he kissed her delicate ear lobe, "you are addicting, and I'll **never**," he licked the outer lobe of her ear, "**ever**," he nipped at that ear, "Get enough of you." He blew hot air into her inner ear canal, making her shiver in anticipation.

"I think I could get used to that," she smiled flirtatiously. "And all the gossip and rumors about you, Mr. Castle," she turned to face him, running her fingernails over his bare chest, "are undoubtedly, one-hundred percent true."

His eyebrow raised and a smug grin split over his face.

"Well, well, now…" He chuckled deeply. "There's something I thought I would never hear come out of your mouth… What, pray tell, rumors are you specifically talking about?" He took his index finger and started running it along the outer curve of her body, starting at her shoulder, down her ribs, along her hip, then lightly skimming her ass.

Kate couldn't believe how fast her body was responding to just his simple touch. Her nerve-endings were tingling; her abdomen was quivering in anticipation. Her breathing quickened.

_By God, he's good. He knows exactly what he's doing to me._

"Could it possibly be the rumor of my extraordinary prowess?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was extraordinary…" she teased with twinkling eyes.

_More like exceptional_, she thought indecently.

He grabbed her hand that was slowly driving him crazy with her killer nails and brought her knuckles up to his lips.

"Or are you talking about the rumor of my unsurpassed agility in the bedroom?"

Kate rolled her eyes at that guess and said emphatically, "No."

"Oh, I've got it! You're talking about the rumor of my ummm, robust stamina?" His smug grin widened.

"Oh, you know, Castle," Kate said seductively, "you are officially middle-aged now, so we definitely have to start working on building up your stamina."

He growled low in his throat and replied, "Middle-aged huh? I'll show you my age…"

She was left gasping for air when his teeth landed on her neck at her jumping pulse point. Her fingers delved into his thick, wavy strands while her body instinctively jerked towards him as his mouth wreaked havoc on her neck.

His muscled thigh inserted between her legs, hitting her in just the right, sensitive spot to create agonizing friction, just where she needed it… She began rocking into his thigh.

Castle could feel how wet she was already and it made his groin jump and ache for release.

"God Kate, what you do to me," he rasped out just before his mouth ravished hers.

**XXXXX**

Back at the precinct, Captain Gates was the first one to see Detective Beckett's email stating that she was taking a personal day off. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, but she certainly didn't have a say in the matter as Beckett still hadn't used 5 personal days from last year, and those days had carried over into 2012. She grimaced when she realized how the news would send the precinct into upheaval.

Dammit, that news is going to make _the gossip fodders around here swarm like piranha._

On the upside though, the betting pool would finally be nixed, and she wouldn't come across officers ducking in corners, exchanging money. The hushed whispers about her team and secretive glances thrown towards Beckett and Castle should stop as well. She smiled to herself.

_Maybe_, she thought positively, _this bit of news will finally cause the homicide department to go back to normal. . . And even more promising, _Gates thought arrogantly,_ is that I now have Rick Castle right where I want him, … right under my thumb. This is going to be a good day after all._

_XXXXX_

No one was more ecstatic than Lanie to receive a general text from Kate early in the morning on February 15th. The text had been sent to her, Javier and Ryan. **I'm not coming in today. Absolutely no questions.**

She had squealed with delight upon waking up this morning and noticing the text had been sent at 1:25 am. There was no denying it at this point… Castle and Beckett had finally succumbed to their electric chemistry for one another and done the deed.

_Hell, it's about time! Castle, you're the man._

She texted Javi at 6:15 am asking if he was awake… He was, so she called him, and they dived right into discussing this new development between Mom and Dad.

XXXXX

But no one was more thrilled for Beckett and Castle than Newlywed Mrs. Jenny Ryan. . . Her hubby didn't know it yet, but she had secretly put down $500.00 on the pair going all-the-way on Valentine's day. She was planning her own little surprise for Kevin as she was about to make all his dreams come true… He was going to be a father, and the $2500.00 she'd just won on Kate and Rick consummating their relationship was going to pay for renovating the office into the baby's room.

XXXXX

Kate didn't like this feeling, the feeling of having to trust a person for direction; … being blind-folded made her feel weak and powerless.

After they had checked out of the Ritz Carlton Suite, Rick had told her he had a gift for her, … a Birthday, Christmas, Valentine's gift all rolled into one. He had told her though that he'd have to blindfold her as it needed to be a true surprise.

She, of course, had complained and whined about it telling him she was not a child and didn't need a blindfold, that she could emphatically keep her eyes closed until told otherwise, but Rick had looked at her with his lost puppy dog expression and told her he couldn't take a chance that she'd peek before they arrived at the destination. She had even tried bribing him with that silk blindfold she was now wearing…

Kate had twirled the black scarf around and around in a circle. "Rick, I can think of so many other uses for this silk scarf," her bedroom-voice sang, "and most of them are naughty."

His eyes darkened dangerously as they immediately dropped to the scarf.

_Oh, I just bet you could…_

"This scarf would be infinitely gentler than using my handcuffs, but with the same desired effect."

Rick bit down on his lower lip while invisioning Kate tying the scarf on one of his wrists, her breasts in perfect view as she leaned over him to tie the knot just right.

"Or," she continued suggestively, "I can use the scarf to blindfold you and let your writer hands do all the sight-seeing, … by taking a tour of my body in the dark."

His tongue darted out over his lips at the suggestion, knowing it was going to happen soon. He would make sure of it.

"I can definitely agree to that," he said lazily, "if you agree to do the same."

She smiled coyly. "Of course, we're both participating in this** lovers** hide-and-seek-game," she purred.

_God, how does she make the word 'lovers' sound so dirty?_

"And my favorite suggestion for this silk scarf is buying 3 others to match … and you allowing me to tie you securely to my queen size, cherry-oak frame, and - -"

Rick gulped, "And?" _How many times have I wondered what her bedroom décor looks like, and where she lays that gorgeous body of hers at night, and more especially, … what she does in that bed?_

"allowing me to crawl up every inch of your body, … tasting and groping as I go along, exploring every inch of you."

"Yes, yes," his eyes blazed with desire, "I wholeheartedly agree to that."

"Well then Rick-ster, let's just put this scarf away for now and save it for a better time, … later," she said the word airily.

Her persuasion technique didn't work. He folded his arms over his strong chest and glared at her playfully.

"Nice try, Detective, but you're not getting out of this one…Don't worry, where we're going, there will only be a handful of other people, and they won't be paying attention to you. I promise." Rick crossed his heart.

Kate sighed audibly as she accepted defeat. "Well then," she said in her authoritative, Detective voice, "I'll only agree to this on one condition."

_Shit, here it comes,_ he thought worriedly.

"You have to wear this scarf over your mouth when I choose to gag you, … AND you can NOT remove it until I say." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Jeez Kate, you drive a hard bargain." He took the scarf from her hand and jabbed it down into his back pocket.

"I agree. Let's go."

XXXXX

Now Kate was walking on grass, holding onto Ricks elbow tightly, while he guided her. Her heels were sinking into the grass slightly as it had rained briefly last night.

Her Detective instincts were on high alert due to being blindfolded. She could smell several different types of flowers as well as hear what she thought were helium balloons blowing in the breeze. She could hear trees also swaying in the distance, but knew they weren't nearby. She didn't hear any children, bike riders or roller bladers either, so she assumed she wasn't in a park. It was actually very quiet.

_Rick did say there would hardly be any people where we were going…_

She did hear what she thought might be someone close by crying.

"We're almost there, Kate." He whispered into her ear. "I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries with this gift." He said with a hint of nervousness.

He stopped walking and moved her to the front of his body. He gently undid the knot from behind her eyes and then stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle.

It took a moment for Kate's eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. She recognized the statue of the Holy Mother of Mary situated about 100 yards away, saw rows and rows of multi-colored flowers lying on the grass, as well as miniature American Flags flying in the wind. She knew where she was, … the New York City cemetery where her mother was buried.

She looked down at Johanna's headstone. Its natural, granite stone had been refinished. It was now a beautiful, glossy, mauve color that seemed to shimmer in the direct sunlight. Kate read what she knew was etched in the stone: 'Beloved wife and mother; Johanna Beckett; Born April 26, 1951; Died January 9, 1998'.

There were new words etched into the bottom of her headstone now. It read:

'Survived by husband James and daughter Katherine'

'Believer and Champion of Justice'

Kate felt tears spring to her eyes.

Castle was worried that she was being so quiet… He squeezed her gently from behind. "I submitted Johanna's name into the state lawyer's guild for the Champion of Justice award… They give out only 5 of those awards a year to someone whose shown compassionate commitment to the victims and who has also performed extraordinary work to preserve justice. . . Johanna won, and I had the award sent to your father. I also got his approval to refinish her headstone and have it engraved." His voice petered out.

"God, Rick," her tone was husky with tears. "I'm overwhelmed. This is just so … beautiful."

Kate was truly overwhelmed at the magnitude of this gift, … at the magnitude of his love for her. The man knew her inside and out. He knew what made her tick, what would make her happy, how to make her feel like she was the center of his world.

She slowly turned in his arms and looked straight into his sky-blue eyes, trying to speak to him without words how much this meant to her…

"I hope the words 'Believer and Champion of Justice' give her some of the credit she deserves…" he said tentatively. "I know that they apply to you as well, Kate, so it seemed appropriate."

She reached up on her toes and kissed him tenderly. "No one has ever given me such a thoughtful, meaningful gift before." She smiled as a single tear escaped her lashes. "God help me, Rick Castle, because I love you with all my heart."

**XXXXX**

An elderly couple who was strolling along the walk-way at the cemetery noticed the striking couple embracing.

"I'd bet, Esther my-dear," said the gentleman to his sweet wife of 50 years, "that that couple is going to be us 30-years-down-the-road."

She glanced at Rick and Kate curiously, heartily agreeing with her husband. "Yes, I agree, Tom. That couple looks more in love than we did at their age. Sometimes you can just tell when two people are meant to be, and that's definitely one of them."

**So my romantic, sappy side won out in the end to conclude this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
